The Devil Plays Tennis
by ice bitten
Summary: Tooyama Kintarou is the new kid at Seigaku High and although he has his heart set on Ryuzaki Sakuno, he's going to have to get through her overprotective boyfriend Echizen Ryoma the school proclaimed Prince of Tennis. RYOSAKU
1. EPISODE ONE

**The Devil Plays Tennis**

Tooyama Kintarou is the new kid at Seigaku High and although he has his heart set on Ryuzaki Sakuno, he's going to have to get through her overprotective boyfriend Echizen Ryoma- the school proclaimed Prince of Tennis. So whats this poor fellow to do? Verse him in an epic tennis match of course! RYOSAKU and one sided KINSAKU

**ONE.**

_Let's get fucked up and die..._

_I'm only speaking figuratively of course._

_-Motion City Soundtrack_

The Sun streamed through the clouds like golden rain on this particular day. Ryuzaki Sakuno remembers it well since it was her _**first**_ day of her _**last**_year in high school. The third year breathed in, filling her young lungs with fresh oxygen as she stepped out into the wild.

Unfortunately, her first steps didn't go smoothly as a banshee slammed into her side head on.

XXXXXXXX

Many things can run through your head when you run into someone. Most of them are requests or pleas so to make the situation less embarrassing. Currently, as the body beneath Kintarou's bgean to shuffle through these requests ('Please don't let them see my face'), Kintarou only had one wish in mind.

Digging his nose into the crook of the person's neck, a small scent of coookies and vanilla blew at his senses. He took a deep breath, before closing his eyes.

_Oh Kami let it be a girl. Let it be a girl. Let it be a girl._

Beneath Kintarou the person began to rustle. Whoever this was, be it guy and or girl, certainly was weak if they couldn't take Kintarou's light weight.

"Aaaahhh..."

Suddenly Kintarou realised he was hurting the wimpy boy (or fragile girl) beneath him in a rush he yelled, "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!!"

Now firmly setting both hands on either side of the person's face, Kintarou lifted himself upwards.

"I'm sorry are you okay? Oh my God what a _**fall!!!"**_ Kintarou laughed, letting the sun frame his face as he lifted upwards, "I mean I didn't mean to fall on you-"

Two large chestnut eyes blinked back at him. It seemed the girl was saying something to him, which gave Kintarou an excuse to unconsciously pass his eyes over the petite button nose and to the pink parted lips.

"...and uhm, it was my fault and you're really heavy. But you can take your time! I'm not rushing you if you have a concussion but..."

Wow she had a really nice voice, Kintarou thought as he took in the last of her sentence.

"Ano..."

"Oh!" Kintarou gasped moved backwards as if fire was on the ground. The scooted until his back hit the opposing wall, "Look I'm really sorry I didn't mean to fall for you- _**on you!**_ I mean, there was a giant truck okay, and I was running and then the truck was like _**booooom!!!**_ and-"

And for the second time in less than three minutes, Kintarou could not finish his sentence. The girl lifted herself up, tucking her skirt to make sure not to show any indecency. She was a stick, as bluntly put, but her face was slightly round which gave off an auroa of a young girl. Her large eyes peered up at him with a hint of shyness and curiosity. It seemed the entire backdrop got blown away as flowerly bubbles floated in.

"You're _**cute!"**_ Kintarou yelled.

The girl immediately blushed, stumbling back at the out burst. "Th-Thank you."

"Wow," Kintarou pondered as he lifted he cradled his chin. He slowly got up, his piercing gold eyes never leaving the girl's body. He took two strides to where she was. The whiff of vanillla faintly played in the air. From the corner of his eyes, Kintarou saw two long braids and brought the one closer to him up for inspection.

"Cool!" Kintarou yelled, "You have super long braids, like... a horse or something!"

She shuffled as if feeling a bit uncomfortable, "A-Ano..."

"You know," Kintarou motions, "Like your braids are the things that make the horse go!"

The girls stiffened as Kintarou reached over to hold both braids in either his hands.

"Here horsie," Kintarou laughed with both braid in his hands, "Come here girl."

It was amusing to see a human face turn into such a red color. The girl was _**very**_interesting indeed. Her eyes were wide now, showing those large pupils. He looked down fondly at her, like a new found adoration.

"I mean, you seem really nice but I have...school and-"

"KOALA PISS!" Kintarou yelled, he unknowingly yanked on the girl's braid. She seemed to whimper in response, but Kintarou was currently scanning the ground for his tennis racket. He quickly plucked the bag off the ground, slung it over his shoulder, and ran off into the distance.

But not before leaving the girl in a daze, her things scattered about, and the only memory of the boy fading away into the morning sun.

XXXXXXXX

He dove through the gates, almost making Tomoka want to hold up a "10.0" card at his expense. The first time Tomoka laid eyes on Tooyama Kintarou she knew the last school year would be interesting. So, being the professional she was, her hand was out to him before he could even try to spit out the dirt his head was covered in.

Kintarou raised his hands, "Yes! Made it!!! Now where are the tennis courts?!"

Tomoka quirked an eyebrow, "Oh you definately must be new if you don't know whers _**that**_ is."

Looking up at the quirky girl, Kintarou mirrored her grin, "Yup. Tooyama Kintarou! Back where I came from tennis is our life!"

Instantly Tomoka's grin widened. She strongly clasped Kintarou's hand and pulled him up in one motion, "Same here!!! You can call me Tomoka and I'm head of the Tennis Cheer Club!"

"Woah! You guys have that here?!" Kintarou exlcaimed, "I _**knew**_ this place was hard core about tennis! You see, I'm actually here because I heard about a really skilled tennis player."

"Oh, we have a lot of those," Tomoka said. She snobbishly held up her nose, "You see, Seigaku has a long History of tennis players. When I came it was Tezuka senpai that was King, but when he left the title went to... well it was never decided between Momo senpai and Kaidoh senpai but _**now**_ the Prince is-"

"Why is it Prince instead of King?" Kintarou asked, his face looked priceless like he was learning about the Presidents themselves.

Tomoka looked to the side, "Well... I don't know. For us everytime we say "King" we think of Tezuka senpai and the Prince now doesn't want to be thought of the same as him. Personally, everyone had a habit for calling him "Sir Pillar" when Tezuka senpai was around."

She let out an obnoxious laugh and Kintarou had no idea but to laugh along.

"So can I be a King?"

Tomoka squinched her face, "No offense but only the former King can name the next King."

"But he's not a "King", he's a "Prince."" Kintarou pointed out.

Waving him away, Tomoka grabbed instead, Kintarou's arm and started to drag him towards the school, "No matter about that! Now come on, I'll show you the tennis courts."

This seemed to work perfectly for soon Kintarou instead was dragging Tomoka.

XXXXXXX

Sakuno limped through the school gates, tired that she nearly missed her bus. Her braids were lifeless, hanging like droopy ears. She clutched her loose papers and adjusted her bag. Well, aside from the boy- whose gold eyes reminded Sakuno _**too**_ much like her Prince and his stalker-esque attitude- the morning had gone its usual, frantic rush.

"You're later than usual," Ryoma stated. He got off the wall and effortlessly caught up to Sakuno.

"Sorry Ryoma kun," Sakuno apologized. She averted her gaze. The boy she had known (and dated) since middle school still kept his intimidating aura. His features now, however, were slightly different than those younger years. He certainly grew taller, just now half a head from their Momo senpai's tall height. He still had that cocky boyish charm, but now his cheeks were high with a slim chin. One thing Sakuno was sure haven't changed were his eyes. The powerful gold gaze still held people down even from across the tennis field.

Ryoma responded to Sakuno by grabbing either of her braids in both hands, and he gently pulled her closer.

"Come here." He said dryly, "We need to start heading towards the tennis courts."

"_Here horsie," Kintarou laughed with both braid in his hands, "Come here girl."_

Sakuno flushed at the memory, only thinking too vividly of the incident.

Her boyfriend didn't seem to notice, for Ryoma only turned around, his racket bag slung over his shoulder. He started walking those long strides Sakuno always had trouble to keep up with. Sakuno held her stuff with both hands, walking a step behind Ryoma as always.

One thing those golden eyes had that her Ryomas' didn't carry.

_He looked down fondly at her, like a new found adoration._

Her Prince barely noticed her at all.

XXXXXXX

"Woah, you're pretty good!" Tomoka said in awe.

She watched Kintarou served volley against the wall. Still on his first ball, the red head didn't seem to be losing any energy. Not only that, he was grinning wildly, enjoying the warm up like it was a game, and not in the serious way Tomoka was used to watching it.

"I'm getting pumped up just watching him," Tomoka giggled and then louder, "Hey you're pretty good! But you're no match for our prince!!!"

"Oh yeah?" Kintarou yelled as he slapped the ball back.

"Mmhmm, he's actually... oh, he's over there!!!" Tomoka waved her hands from the bench, "Prince!!! Sakuno!!!"

Kintarou only looked up briefly from his volley, but it was enough for him to miss the ball completely. The ball smacked Kintarou's head, but his sight didn't move an inch. There across the fence were two people. Far away as they were, though close enough to faintly make out two pigtails and a racket bag. Kintarou foxily grinned, jumping across over the benches and running.

Sakuno screamed as Kintarou's body slammed against the fence. He gripped the metal and pulled his face as far as he could reach.

Kintarou grinned, "You're the girl from this morning! Wow if I knew you went to this school I would have totally-"

"Sakuno," A deep voice interupted.

The source was a tall boy with a tennis bag slung over his shoulders. He scanned Kintarou briefly with his golden eyes before moving on to Sakuno. She was flushing furiously, apparently remembering how close Kintarou's face was, albeit the metal fence.

"Too-Ya-Ma kun!" Tomoka greeted, "You shouldn't leave a lady like that?"

"Lady?" Kintarou echoed, eyeing Sakuno, "But I wanted to see my girl here."

And for an odd reason that Kintarou could not explain, the tennis courts suddenly fell into a deep and awkward silence.

_**"WHAAAAT?!?!!" **_Tomoka screeched. She covered Kintarou's mouth. Being the quick thinker she was, Tomoka turned immediately to Ryoma, "He didn't mean that Prince! He's new and honestly he doesn't know what he's talking about why even- ow!!!"

Kintarou unclenched his jaw around Tomoka's hand to face Ryoma. His eyes finally studied the other closely, leaning into the fence so much it seemed it was going to seep through. But suddenly his collar was jerked backwards to an angry Tomoka.

"What are you doing?!" Tomoka hissed, "You can't call Sakuno chan "Your Girl", dumbo!"

"Why not?" Kintarou debated, "She's cute and I like her! Besides she she smells like fresh cookies!"

Tomoka rolled her eyes as if the message wasn't clear enough.

From aside Ryoma watched the exchange with dry amusement. Though he didn't want to seem cocky, it was no surprise anyone had a crush on Sakuno nowadays. Ever since Ryoma began dating the timid girl she had been getting more attention. At first the thought of boys looking after Sakuno irritated Ryoma, but seeing his girlfriend's undivided attention towards him and her blunt obliviousness to the suitors, he honestly learned not to care.

So imagine Ryoma's surprise when he turned to Sakuno's expecting a polite face, ready to turn down the boy instead was a girl blushing a deep red.

The same kind of blush she wore when she first met Ryoma.

Ryoma's piercing gaze slid back to the bickering pair through the fence.

"Do you know who she is?!" Tomoka hissed.

"No, but I plan to when I ask to marry her!" Kintarou chirped.

This was rewarded with a slap to his head.

"Idiot! That's _**Ryuzaki Sakuno!**_"

"...That's a pretty name. Now imagine Tooyama Sakuno!"

Kintarou spread his hands for emphasis but Tomoka just further tugged on his collar.

"No! Imagine Echizen Sakuno! That's right!" Tomoka pulled Kintarou enough to whisper in his ear, "She's _**dating**_ Echizen Ryoma- the Prince of Tennis!!!"

"Echizen... Ryoma?" Kintarou looked at Tomoka in disbelief. He stared up not at Sakuno this time, but the boy next to her. Tomoka's grip weakened, and Kintarou once again strode to the fence. He took another long gaze at Ryoma, who seemed to watch him with equal interest.

Suddenly Kintarou's insane laughter filled the courts, causing more attention already on the group. He twirled his tennis racket and flicked it towards the sky hotly with one leg leaning out.

"That's _**perfect!!!" **_Kintarou declared. His tennis racket was not towards the Sun now, but to the boy in front of him, "Echizen Ryoma is the guy I came here to defeat!!!"

Three things happened then, Tomoka's jaw nearly hit the floor, Sakuno's face paled immediately, and Ryoma's eyes suddenly flickered. The Prince's gaze were now boring into Kintarou's joyful ones. The tennis rakcet still poised and the silence still suffocating.

"Kintarou what do you think you're doing?!?!" Tomoka yelled, finally finding her voice. Truth be told the boy was already causing scandals within the first ten minutes of school.

"Come on," Kintarou whined, "I changed schools to duel with this guy! And on top of that he's dating my girl!? I gotta fight him now!"

Red enough already, Sakuno said, "U-Uhm, Kintarou san... is it? I'm not... avaliable right now- I'm sorry."

"But but but we're _**destined**_," Kintarou argued, "And besides I'm going to play against Koshimae no matter what!"

"Koshimae?" Tomoka deadpanned.

"Yup! It's my nickname for him!" Kintarou chirped, "Isn't it neat? My captain back at home said so, but then again he seemed pretty annoyed at me."

"No kidding..."

"It's true! And soon-"

**"I accept**,"Ryoma then replied, causing the banter to cut short.

Slowly, Ryoma swung his tennis bag carefully in front of him. The sound of the zipper loudly echoed through the courts until finally the notorious racket was cradled in Ryoma's hand.

"About five minutes until bell now," Ryoma muttered, he tossed a tennis ball in the air, "You have until then to score against me."

"That's cool!!!" Kintarou yelled. His eyes were sparkling with admiration.

Though it seemed he was the only one getting any joy out of the situation.

XXXXXXX

Both players stood on either side of the tennis court. One was jumping up and down wildly, stretching his limbs out as far as he could reach. The other, bouncing the ball and passively took practice swings.

Sakuno and Tomoka waited behind the fence, along with the crowd who already experienced the exchange earlier. With them, Horio was checking out the match, much to Tomoka's dismay. The two had a rocky relationship since their break up. Truth was Tomoka left Horio for Kaidoh, whom the boy certainly was no match against it seemed.

"Man, Sakuno. I was shooting for Kintarou kun too," Tomoka pouted, "Why do you get the two hot ones?"

"Aren't you dating Kaidoh senpai still?" Horio deadpanned from behind.

Tomoka stiffened, "I refuse to see that rock anymore!"

"Trouble in paradise I see," Horio sighed, "Good enough I suppose. I mean, with _**my**_ two years experience with tennis I read that from a mile away."

"...Horio, we're in High School now. I'm sure you've had more than two years you dolt," Tomoka growled.

Their bicker was interupted by Kintarou's voice.

"Come on!!!" Kintarou yelled across the court, "We don't have much time!!!"

Ryoma didn't reply, instead, throwing up the ball to make a swift and clean twist serve. As always the shot was perfect, catching Kintarou completely off guard. The ball shot and hit the fence.

"Cool..." Kintarou said in awe, "So that's what the "Twist Serve" feels like."

"15- love," Ryoma said. He bounced the ball steadily again and cleanly, shot it cross courts.

_"Yeah! That new kid has no chance agains the prince!!!"_

_"Oh, what has Kintarou gotten himself into?"_

_"No one can beat Prince Ryoma!"_

This time, however, Kintarou caught Ryoma off guard by completely hitting it, shooting it across the courts and straight on the fence.

"15 all!" Kintarou whooped. "Come on, come on!!!"

Ryoma tugged on his hat. He repeated the now tied score and served, only to have his ball returned again.

And again.

And again.

Their volley was unbelievable at this rate. The score still only 15-15, both sides yet to back down. Kintarou dove towards the ball wildly, making it uneasy to tell his moves or just how much energy he had. Where as Ryoma was precise, never taking more of a move than necessary, his face was passive.

A battle between two different people.

_"Woah, that kid is pretty crazy."_

_"Who is he anyways?"_

_"You know with my two years of tennis I can tell you-"_

_"Shut up, Horio."_

"Wow," Sakuno said in awe, her eyes unconsciously never left Kintarou's side of the game, "He's good."

Tomoka watched her best friend in silent judgement, then, casting her eyes on the duel.

"Yeah," Tomoka agreed, watching Kintarou yell happily as he returned the ball, "He sure knows how to leave an impression."

XXXXXXX

Ryoma (almost) furiously zipped up his bag. In a passive agressive mode, he shurgged on his tennis bag and shook Kintarou's hand respectively, but percieved no further. It seemed, Sakuno realized, her beloved was still somewhat of a sore loser after all these years. But still, he certainly didn't _**lose**_ in fact, the score remained 15- all until the bell rang.

Sakuno ran across the empty tennis field, lookg cross courts for her boyfriend.

"Oh no," Sakuno muttered, "He left without me."

_Again._

"Hey," Kintarou called, "I'm sorry about running into you this morning."

He seemed more refreshed than before, more so than Ryoma had looked after the tennis match. A light layer of sweat refelcted off his skin, but he did not seem bothered by it. In fact, Kintarou looked more energetic than he was that morning. His face though, was drooped into a slightly sad face, as if to emphasize his apologetic point. Sakuno looked fondly at Kintarou, unable to be scared of the boy's fragile exterior.

"It's okay," Sakuno smiled, "Next time slow down okay?"

""Next time?"" Kintarou echoed before Sakuno could realize her mistake, "That's right! We walk the same way don't we??? Oh don't worry, we'll walk to school together from now on! Oh, and we can walk home together too!!!"

"Aaaahh," Sakuno muttered dazely, "Ryoma kun already walks me home."

"Better!" Kintarou exclaimed, "We can walk together! Oh wow, that's awesome!!! My girl, Koshimae, and me..."

To her own surprise, Sakuno burst out laughing.

XXXXXXX

"Hey."

Ryoma tapped his pencil, trying not to notice the scheming red head besides him.

"Hey Koshimae."

The tapping got more repetitive. He was trying to drown out Kintarou's voice now.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey-"

"What," Ryoma snapped.

Kintarou slowly grinned from his place next to Ryoma, "I can't believe I'm sharing a class with Koshimae."

Jerking his head back, Ryoma replied through gritted teeth, "I know."

The surprise was unwanted. The Prince hadn't lost a match since his first year with Tezuka senpai and even then he was a sore loser. Determined never to lose again, Ryoma won through sweat and blood, eveyr match he was faced with. So imagine this boy, this boy no one could possibly take seriously, caused even _**the**_ Echizen Ryoma to get himself worked up over a five minute tennis game.

Ridiculous.

"You know," Kintarou whispered under the teacher's lecture, "Sakuno chan said we could all walk home together."

Another point, Ryoma dully noted, not that he really cared, but since when was Sakuno buddy-buddy with this Jester? Obviously a flushing reaction from Sakuno was as common as a cold, but the idea of Sakuno not being able to turn her head away from this boy was absolutely- well, it didn't sit well with Ryoma at all.

"Hey, I have a question," Kintarou whispered again, "Where did you go after the match this morning? I mean, Sakuno chan was looking all over for you. I had to hold her hand through the hallways because by then it was getting _**way**_ too crowded."

The pencil snapped.

"A problem, Echizen?" The teacher called.

"Nothing."

The class resumed. But Kintarou's eyes seemed to be in a daze. It took Ryoma only a few seconds to figure out the Jester was staring fondly at his hand, which no doubt was the one he was holding Sakunos' with..

"Don't touch my girlfriend."

The request was so spontaneous and yet barely above a whisper that Kintarou almost didn't catch it.

Kintarou rolled his eyes smoothly at Ryoma, "I had every right to hold her hand at the time you know. If I didn't _**my girl**_ would've gotten lost in the crowd."

He ended that statement with a taunt of his tongue and turned around to face the board.

Ryoma growled, clenching his fists on his lap.

Horio dryly watched the entire exchange from his desk in the back seat. He sighed, making sure to copy down the notes because later the Prince would _**soon**_ require to copy them due to the new kid's distractions. Tomoka was right, Horio added last minute, this was going to be interesting indeed.

XXXXXXX

Ryoma gasped as Eiji pounced on him after school. The upperclassman grinned as he rustled Ryoma's hair for nostalgic delights.

"Hey Ochibi!" Eiji greeted.

Quirking an eyebrow, Ryoma looked up at his senpai. It was nearly six months since he had last seen him, "What are you doing here senpai?"

"Nya, is that any way to treat me?" Eiji dramatically sighed, "You know we haven't seen each other since Tezuka's celebration party."

"Yeah," Ryoma said, "How is he?"

"Fine," Eiji waved off, "He's still in therapy but we're expecting him to play again in time for the finals."

Ryoma remained quiet, the entire team was moving on in a tour cross country now. They had little time to visit back on their hometown, so seeing Eiji once again was something to be grateful for. Sighing Ryoma gripped his bag, missing the matches he used to face with his old team.

"You better hurry up and graduate," Eiji smiled, "We need you back on the force!!!"

"Yeah," Ryoma smirked.

Eiji laughed, "Nyaaaa I missed your face Ochibi. You know the rest of the team passed out on the bus back at Fuji's place but you should come on over anyways!"

Ryoma smiled and opened his mouth to agree until seeing Kintarou jump Sakuno from the corner of his eye. His posture turned unknowingly frigid. Eiji followed Ryoma's eye of vision finding Sakuno blushing in Kintarou's choking grip.

"Woah, whose that and what's he doing with Sakuno chan?" Eiji wiggled his eyebrows at Ryoma, "You gonna beat him up Ochibi? You know I'm right here besides you!!! We'll give him the old Eiji-one-two!!!"

Eiji punched the air to prove his point, but it was lost on Ryoma.

"That's the new guy- Tooyama Kintarou," Ryoma muttered, "He's an idiot- he won't leave me alone and constantly hangs off on Sakuno's arm."

"Really now?" Eiji questioned and he looked up at Kintarou, who was now eagerly dragging Sakuno towards them. The boy certainly looked hramless enough. He has a free spirit grin which mirrored Eiji's back in his old days. A tennis racket was strapped to his back and behind him he pulled along a blushing Sakuno... with his fingers entwined with hers'. Eiji didn't miss Ryoma's frigidness, yet the boy said absolutely nothing.

Interesting.

"Yo!" Kintarou greeted, "Look what I found!"

He swung Sakuno's hand back and forth, a wide grin on his face.

"Kintarou kun you can let go now..." Sakuno whispered.

"Oh, right."

Kintarou easily slipped out of Sakuno's grip, but his longful gaze at the girl didn't miss on Eiji and Ryoma.

_"I had every right to hold her hand at the time you know. If I didn't __**my girl**__ would've gotten lost in the crowd."_

Ryoma's eyes got hostile.

"Oh hey!!! You're Kikumura Eiji!!!" Kintarou exclaimed, "Wow I get to meet two awesome tennis players in one day- this is so cool!!!"

Eiji grinned whole honestly and crossed his arms behind his head, "Yup that's me!!!"

"Good Afternoon Eiji senpai," Sakuno politely smiled.

Eiji ruffled Sakuno's hair playfully, "Nya, I missed you Sakuno!!! When are you going to cook for us again?"

"Soon, I promise."

"No _**way**_," Kintarou gasped, looking at Sakuno, "You cook too?! Jesus I _**am**_ going to marry you!!!"

Sakuno looked down flushing as Eiji burst out laughing. The older boy reached down to ruffle Kintarou's hair as well, "Oh man, this guys' going to be trouble. But anyways!- Ochibi, you coming? If you want you could bring Sakuno chan and Kintarou kun with you."

Ryoma immediately glared at Eiji, "No its-"

"Go where?" Sakuno asked.

"Oh," Eiji smiled, "We're going to visit the regulars, you two in?"

As if the world couldn't get any brighter, Kintarou's mouth dropped and the boy was lost in a blissful daze, "See the original Seigaku regulars?! Can we go?!" He looked at Ryoma, "Can we go Koshimae??? Come on, I'll let you copy down my notes from class!!!"

"I would like to see everyone again," Sakuno smiled, but then she caught sight of Ryoma's death aura and silently took back her request.

"Well it's settled!!!"Eiji yelled, "Come on kiddies, I parked that way!"

Kintarou yelled happily and reached down to grab Sakuno's hand, but only to be catching air. Ryoma instead, pulled the blushing girl besides him, entertwining their hands perfectly and striding after Fuji.

"Hey!!!" Kintarou yelled and caught up to the group, "Wait for me!!!"

Meanwhile Sakuno was in a daze at Ryoma's literally touching action. She kept looking downwards at their clutched hands. Noticing of course, how perfectly their fit together. Warmly she smiled up at Ryoma.

"You can let go now Ryoma kun, I know you don't like public display," Sakuno said with full understanding.

Ryoma muffled a reply Sakuno had to strain to hear.

"What did you say Ryoma kun?" Sakuno asked.

The pressure on her hand seemed to tighten and Ryoma looked down.

"You're going to fall if I let go," He huffly replied.

The rest of the walk was in silence but neither one could exactly ignore how much warmer it was with their hands touching. Sakuno most of all was smiling, because she wasn't a step behind Ryoma for once. Taking a good look at her boyfriend, Sakuno rested her head on his arm.

"Man, today was a fun first day!!!" Kintarou exclaimed. He threw both arms around Ryoma and Sakuno, "I can't wait for the next of the school year!!! It's going to be so much fun!!!"

Ahead of them, Eiji started to crack up.

**EPISODE ONE- END**

**Sunday, November 25, 2007. 1:20 AM**

**Icebitten-** I'M BAAAAACKKKKK. Did you guys miss me? Okay so here's the first chapter for "The Devil Plays Tennis" :D :D :D

This might or might not be interesting depending how much of you guys like Kintarou or at least know about him? XD I love him so the story revolved a lot around this trio. :)

I lost my word processor :( So sad that I don't have spell check anymore. So I deeply apologize if there are spellig or grammar mistakes. Please tell me if there are and I'll change it.

BYEEEE


	2. EPISODE TWO

**The Devil Plays Tennis**

Episode Two Summary- Sakuno is forced to miss Ryoma's game due to an emergency with Kawamura's family, Ryoma is getting doubts from Horio and Tomoka about his relationship with Sakuno, and Kintarou is just choosing to meddle with other people's buisness again.

**TWO.**

_Gotta get'cha,_

_Get'cha head in the game._

_- High School Musical_

Ryoma dove into the lockeroom- a very strange sight for any new freshman to see. This was the boy _**horror**_ stories about. Legends about fifty laps per practice and the dreaded_**penaltea**_ that haunted the school's vending machines were very well known even to the junior high children. So when the cold badass of Seigaku slammed the door with eyes nervously darting side to side, the freshman just _**knew**_ something bad was going to happen.

Instantly, Ryoma caught eyes with the freshman and he roughly grabbed him by the collar. The boy girlishly screamed as Ryoma quickly said, "Hide me."

"W-what?" The freshman asked. Good Lord he was _**this**_ close to soiling himself.

Ryoma tugged the freshman closer until their nose touched, "Hide me. Now."

But it was too late and soon, the windows shook, followed by the benches. Within seconds the sky was sucked of its color and instead bled to a red, red sky. The air seemed a bit wild now and by this time Ryoma had long let go of the freshman. Instead, he looked out the window, golden eyes slightly widening in horror.

The freshman scrambled to his locker. He opened it when suddenly cards flew out of the openings, filling the room like a hurricane. The cards sliced through the air, cutting the freshman's throat immediately.

Ryoma, trembling, picked up a card and flipped to the front side.

_Joker._

And then the monster roared, opening the lockeroom with its' giant claws.

_**"KOSHIMAAAEEEEEE!!!"**_

XXXXXXX

Instantly Ryoma jumped out of his bed in cold sweat. He covered his chest with his hand, his heart beating so fast he was afraid of it breaking down. At least the Sun was whining softly now. The sight calmed Ryoma a bit. Karupin, who was flown off, poked its head from the foot of the bed. Ryoma sighed and ruflfled his cat's hair in an apologetic manner.

"Where's the fire?!" Nanjiroh yelled as he burst through the door, a tennis racket dutifully in his hand. His eyes rested on Ryoma with his bed hair, "Oh, just you."

Ryoma muttered incoherently and slugged off the bed, "Get out Oyaji."

"Now, now I was ready to risk my life to save you," Nanjiroh said as a matter of factly.

However Ryoma was still zoning out to his nightmare. The far off look didn't escape Nanjiroh and the ex tennis player slowly made his way across the room, absent mindedly fingering things along the way. He stopped at a orange frame. It stood out from the rest of Ryoma's normally blue and white items, with swirls of flowers at the corners and bright glitter in the plastic. From the photo was Sakuno blushing as Ryoma was scowling at a camera.

The candid shot from their first date.

"It's been a while since you had a nightmare," Nanjiroh said. Although he tried to look nonchalant his eyes reflect humor, "So what's got you so shaken up?"

Kintarou's loud face flashed through Ryoma's head.

Ryoma inwardly shuddered, "Nothing."

Nanjiroh watched his son lazily ruffle his hair, "So how was the visit to the Seigaku regulars yesterday?"

"That was a week ago Oyaji," Ryoma deadpanned.

"...No it wasn't," Nanjiroh replied after a long silence.

Ryoma stared, his gold eyes never wavering, "I was there."

Nanjiroh burst out laughing, "Times goes by doesn't it? So did you learn anything?"

**FLASHACK-**

_"Nya! Everyone! This is Tooyama Kintarou- he's Ochibi's rival for __**love!!!"**_

_"No way!!!"_

_"Hisss... that kid won't stop trying to touch my bandana."_

_"Ohmygosh this is so cool are you really Tezuka??? I'm getting pumped up just watching you- LET'S PLAY TENNIS!"_

_"...Nyaaa he's _just_eating..."_

_"Interesting opponent, Echizen."_

_"Whatever Fuji senpai."_

_"A-Ano..."_

**FLASHBACK END.**

"Well?" Nanjiroh asked, breaking Ryoma from his trance.

Scoffing, Ryoma threw his covers off, "Nothing important..."

_"Nya! Everyone! This is Tooyama Kintarou- he's Ochibi's rival for love!!!"_

"...Just things I already know." Ryoma omniously finished.

Nanjiroh regarded his son closely before shrugging any thoughts off. Whatever was bothering Ryoma, he would come to his father if he felt necessary. He walked over to the window and looked out. Then, from the corner of the eye he caught something and grinned foxily.

"Hey Shonen," Nanjiroh called his son over, "There's something here you should see."

Ryoma looked up with quirked eyebrows and strided towards his window. He opened the latch and leaned out. The Sun was disappearing now. Ryoma looked out the window. He noticed the blue skies seemed to be sucked away. Seeing nothing important, Ryoma was about to shut the window when a tennis ball collided near the rooftop. Following the path of the ball, Ryoma noticed a now frantic Sakuno who was staring at him with wide eyes. Besides her, the person responsible for the tennis ball, a screaming banshee-

"Come_**on**_ Koshimae!!! Rise and shine so we can hit the tennis courts!!!"

Shutting the window, Ryoma started to rub his temples as his father grinned with obvious amusement.

God_**Damn**_ it.

XXXXXXX

"Look at those two go," Tomoka said in astonishment, "Have they been rallying every morning?"

Sakuno nodded, still trying to shake off traces of sleep. She leaned on her knees and looked at the two boys playing. One, in his obvious wild state, and the other desperately trying not to get annoyed (failing miserable of course).

"The weather is really weird," Tomoka noted. Her and Sakuno looked up in the increasingly dark skies, "Weather like this makes me want to go straight home to my bed you know?"

"Yes," Sakuno replied, "I have a club meeting today though so I can't even think about that."

It was then Tomoka noticed the dark rings around her friend's eyes, "Woah there, are you okay?"

Nodding again, Sakuno buried her head in her arms, "I am. I just remembered that Kawamura senpai asked me if I could watch over his shop."

"Oh that's right! You visited the regulars last week didn't you?" Tomoka gasped but then she looked away, embarrassed by her question.

Eyeing her friend, Sakuno smiled and said, "Kaidoh senpai was drunk."

"_**Really?!"**_Tomoka screamed. A blush rushed to her face as memories of what exactly Kaidoh _**did**_ when he was drunk flew through her head.

Sakuno smiled innocently at Tomoka. Her eyes full of good humor. A braid was being played with in her hands. Apparently hanging out with Tomoka for years made Sakuno a big more teasing to her other friends.

But never with Ryoma, Tomoka thought, with Ryoma Sakuno would never tease with good humor or softly argue back with reasonable answers. Ryoma did that to her, brought out more of the shyness in Sakuno. Amazing that the Prince subconsciously still had so much power over Sakuno.

The opposite girl turned her head in a huff, "You shouldn't tease your friend about those things Sakuno! Why think of _**all**_ the things I've done for you..."

"I'm sorry Tomoka," Sakuno said with sincerity.

Tomoka waved Sakuno nonchalantly, apparently forgetting about the matter, "So when are you going to help out at Kawamura senpai's shop?"

"After school."

Tomoka looked solmenly, "Oh... you're going to miss one of the Prince's games then?"

"Wh-what?" Sakuno asked nervously, "It's _**fine**_ Tomoka chan. He-... He leaves right afterwards before I can catch up to him anyways. I mean- he _**does**_ wait for me after he changes but... it's not like... I make a difference."

The last part was whispered to lightly Tomoka nearly didn't catch it.

It was strange seeing a fun, hyper girl like Tomoka stare down at her friend with such seriousness in her eyes. Sakuno was always looking after everyone's good health. Although she was too shy to actually go up and talk to people, she would always be there to help pick up papers and do all the dirty work for you.

Sighing, Tomoka long saw it was Sakuno's niceness that everyone took for granted.

A tennis popped in the distance and Tomoka's eyes slowly glared._**Especialy**_, a certain Prince she knew.

Tomoka lifted off the bench and stretched her limbs. She looked upwards by chance and depressingly noticed the weater wasn't getting much better- The clouds were rumbling now.

XXXXXXX

Kintarou jumped out of the way from another murderous serve. The boy laughed and returned the ball with equal energy, taking a small bit of joy with him as the sweet spot was hit. Ryoma ran up to the net and lobbed the ball back, preparing to kill the shot Kintarou would give him next.

It was annoying, but exhilarating. Constantly, Ryoma has had to fix his stance or actually think ahead in order to keep the ball in and to try to score a point. The boy wasn't predictable like many of the students Ryoma faced. Many regulars nowadays couldn't even keep up with him. Often the Prince found himself actually scouting for his father or waiting a few months for Momoshiro or Fuji for even a warmup that made him sweat. But _**this**_one, he didn't mouth off like Horio or showed off. He simply played with confidence he didn't need to speak of.

The ball Ryoma lobbed was returned, just how Ryom predicted it would. He took a step back and was ready to take his shot when the ball slapped on the floor and swerved out of the racket's way.

"That one had a spin to it Koshimae!!!" Kintarou yelled. He leaned over the net and winked at Ryoma, who was still staring at the ball in disbelief, "We _**still**_ have a tie you know, Every other day I win, then you win... If we don't play a serious game soon I'm worried my captain will hurt me!"

"And why are you so eager to play against me?" Ryoma snapped. He was sure that ball was going to be his, Ryoma clenched his racket in humilation.

Kintarou looked over Ryoma and completely avoided at the question, "That ball had a twist on it. You shouldn't have taken it for granted that I would return it."

The bell rang and Kintarou jumped off the net immediately. Turning away toward the lockeroom, Ryoma already knew where the wild boy was headed.

As Kintarou grabbed Sakuno's hand and pulled her into the hallway (making sure to stick his tongue out at Ryoma on the way), Ryoma could only think a bit acidly to himself,

"But somethings are just so predictable."

XXXXXXX

"Hey," Kintarou said happily as him and Sakuno walked to her classroom, "Are you doing anything after school today?"

He watched Sakuno with complete adoration. Even Kintarou wasn't stupid, he knew how shallow his crush on the pig tailed girl was. But he couldn't help but enjoy her blush fits to the way he touched her braids, or how she would surprisingly tease him back by pretending she was in love with him too. It was nice getting to know the shy girl had different layers to her, but still remaining so conservative.

"I have to help about Kawamura senpai in his shop," Sakuno softly replied. She looked out the hallway windows.

Kintarou cocked his head and thought. A picture of a tall man with sideburns and an innocent face popped in his head, "Oh that guy!!! Yeah, he made some good sushi!"

"Yes he did," Sakuno said, "He actually helped me alot in cooking so I want to do this one favor for him."

"But won't you be missing Koshimae's game?" Kintarou bluntly asked.

Sakuno looked back at him with a smile and continued down the hallway.

A few moments passed before Kintarou decided to turn and head down his own class. He wanted to help, he really did, but he was there for one purpose only- to beat Koshimae. It was what his captain wanted to right? He _**had**_ to follow his captain's orders (Or so help him he'll get stung by evilness). Koshimae's game was today, and even though Kintarou wasn't on the boy's tennis team (Yet), he still wanted to go see the game in action.

A shallow crush, Kintarou decided and he entered his classroom. Sakuno chan was nothing more than a shallow crush- an infatuation as Kintarou was known to have many of those in his pass. He once loved ice cream, bunnies, mangas, _Naruto,_ and... well...

This was the first time Kintarou had an infatuation with a _**human.**_

By the time Kintarou reached his class was when he realized Sakuno's smile had been sad.

XXXXXXX

Ryoma noticed Kintarou's down state as soon as the red headed boy missed his chair sitting down. Not that it was the first time, but usually Kintarou would jump up in recovery with an obnoxious laugh. Instead, Kintarou just slugged into his seat and looked down. Ryoma scoffed and looked ahead, like he was worried about the banshee anywyas.

But now he was worried, Ryoma looked from the corner of his eye. Kintarou was still looking with a blank face. His eyes were darkened though, troubled as if he was met with a choice that could very well decide his life.

XXXXXXX

Sakuno chan, as far as Kintarou knew, would never think of missing Koshimae's game. So why did it bother Kintarou so much that she wouldn't be there? This was Koshimae's first game of the season wasn't it? However it irked Kintarou to think Sakuno would prefer to help out at Kawamura's shop than to see Koshimae's game.

Maybe she didn't like Koshimae as much as Kintarou thought. For some reason the idea seemed ridiculous since the girl showed a complete different side to Ryoma than she did to Kintarou. She was like a Sun, Kintarou imagined.

Sakuno was the Sun. But then there was another Sakuno that were the clouds.

Koshimae would always be blinded by clouds, and not seeing the Sakuno that was the Sun. Even Kintarou had to pat himself for the _**awesome**_ analogy.

The Sakuno Kintarou would talk to was always bright, teasing, and shy, but not in a scared way. But rather, she was just shy in nature. She was intellegent too, and this showed on how calmly and jokingly she would softly reply to his comings. Sakuno was unique that she chose her words very carefullly.

The different Sakuno- the cloudy one, was of course, sincere since the Sun still was transparent. However she seemed to become a scared little girl, worried as if she wasn't swinging the racket right. This made her look as if she was ditz.

But... it was weird.

The way Sakuno looked at Koshimae had such sunshine in her eyes. She would always fondly simile, not like a love sick puppy, but as if she was content with being there.

She loved Koshimae.

The thought hit Kintarou like a twist serve. Sakuno. Loved. Koshimae. In no way would she _**prefer**_ to miss Koshimae's game for Kawamura. But maybe she didn't have the confidence she wouldn't make a difference being there. That made sense since Sakuno's feelings toward Koshimae were the most sensitive. And also, Koshimae always seemed to brush off Sakuno's presence anyways.

Sakuno's sad smile flashed in Kintarou's face.

And Kintarou started to bang his head on the desk for he knew _**exactly**_ what to do.

XXXXXXX

What the hell was _**wrong**_ with this kid?

Ryoma twitched his eye as Kintarou began to silently bang his head on his desk. He was about to hiss for Kintarou to shut up when the red head suddenly flew his head toward the sky, a grin plastered on his face.

Kintarou turned toward Ryoma, still insanely grinning. "Ooh, you are _**so**_ going to thank me for what I'm about to do Koshimae."

XXXXXXX

When talking about Seigaku High, it was natural to add "tennis" somewhere along the same sentence. Going to the first game, it wasn't hard to see why.

Streamers were hung from rods which the Tennis Cheer Club swung around energetically. Tomoka, with a megaphone, was shouting orders to her fellow supporters and giving out sheets of cheers to the crowd. People from Seigaku gathered eagerly along the tennis courts, peering through the chain fence that separated them. Since the first games were held at home, the crowd was still growing at an increasing rate.

Ryoma sipped his Ponta almost dramatically. The weather didn't seem to be getting better, along with his mood. The regulars, along with Horio stood supportingly behind him. A bunch of follow ups, Ryoma thought bluntly, people that played with little or no originality at all. Of course they were quite good, if not Ryoma wouldn't have picked them to become his teammates, but compared to that freshman year- when Fuji, Tezuka, Momoshiro, and everyone played- it felt like the sport was dying at Seigaku High.

"That's strange," Horio muttered from behind Ryoma.

Looking up, Ryoma saw the boy scan the outside fence with concern on his face.

"Tomokas' over there," Ryoma deadpanned. He continued to sip his soda.

"I wasn't looking for her!" Horio snapped, but he quickly glanced toward Tomoka's general direction anyways, "I meant that Ryuuzaki isn't here."

Ryoma shurgged, "She'll come and cheer," He almost seemed bored, "Don't worry about it."

Horio absent mindedly glared at Ryoma with a bit of disapproval, "You know sometimes I wonder if you even care about Ryuuzaki."

Still looking at the weather, which seemed cloudier, Ryoma replied, "The wind is picking up- watch your shots."

XXXXXXX

"Okay!" Kawamura said. He smiled warmly at Sakuno. The store's apron was a bit big for her (Since the employees were mostly male). Sakuno changed out of her school's uniform earlier and underneath the navy apron was a matching shirt and pants. Sakuno adjusted her headband, which kept the long braids flow in the back of her head.

"Just tell me what to do," Sakuno smiled.

Kawamura nodded and handed Sakuno a tray, "I don't need any help cooking- My Dad is going to do that tonight. But since tonight-" Kawamura looked solemn for a second, "Since tonight is my Dad's last shift before retiring we're going to get a lot of customers- old friends and supporters you know?"

A tear slid down Kawamura's face and Sakuno patted his shoulder supportingly, "I'm sure you'll take good care of the store Kawamura senpai."

They both smiled softly at each other. Kawamura straightened his back and patted Sakuno's head, "Well we have no time to lose. It's nearly three so we should be opening shop now."

Sakuno nodded and walked to unlock the door. A part of her regretted not going to Ryoma's game. But it seemed Kawamura was so thankful of her presence, like he needed someone there. And of course, Sakuno confirmed, his dad was retiring from the business. His back won't let him work anymore. Of course he would still watch over the restaurant, but he wouldn't be in the same efficient speed that he once was. So he left the job to his son, knowing his restaurant would be in good hands. The event was an emotional press for Kawamura and since Sakuno was the only person he knew would understand his culinary side, it was expected she would be there to help him out.

Deciding she made the right choice, Sakuno open the doors.

Only to have a banshee glomp her from up front.

Whispered words of encouragement and a warm smile greeted Sakuno, filling her with support and warmness. She saw a tennis bag laying across the street, symbolizing that Kintarou had been waiting a while for her to open the doors to the resturant. He hugged her close, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

"_**There's**_ my girl," Kintarou greeted and he pulled apart, grinning with that familiar wild smile of his.

XXXXXXX

"She's missing," Horio chanted.

Ryoma gave his friend a dark look and contiued to watch the match. Seigaku High was winning easily against Meiou. Though that shouldn't come to a surprise to anyone on Seigaku's side. Still, the girls and boys cheered wildly for each shot won. Tomoka also made sure to smile brightly at the opponents, telling them they still put up a good match. However, Tomoka, along with many other fans, couldn't but notice the dissapearnce of a certain pig tailed girl. Not that missing one girl from the cheer squad made a difference, but come _**on**_, this was Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

"She'll be here," Ryoma muttered, "She always comes."

"And if she doesn't?" Horio asked, "You know, love... is like a flower. From my two years experience-"

"You had more than two years experience with tennis Horio," Ryoma said. He rubbed his temple.

Horio gave Ryoma a cold look, saying, "I _**meant**_ my two year relationship with Tomoka."

Ryoma looked at the ground with bored interest, "You mean before she dumped you for Kaidoh senpai?"

"You're missing the point!" Horio objected and coughed in his hand, "I_**mean**_ that you don't seem to care for Ryuuzaki at all. And if you do well... if you don't learn to appreciate it she's going to leave you know."

"Besides telling me how I should handle my relationship," Ryoma snapped, "You should be concentrating on the game- you're next."

The rest of the day should've went normally. The rest of the day should've ended with Ryoma winning the final match and getting ready to go home. He should've found Sakuno and yes, he probably would've held her hand walking home. But as Horio was warming up for his match, it was when Ryoma noticed it was quiet.

Too quiet.

Then, glancing immediately to the sidelines, Ryoma grimly realized that Kintarou, that idiot, was missing as well.

"Kind of annoying isn't it?" Tomoka said, bringing Ryoma out of his thoughts.

She was talking to him through the chained fence. Her megaphone was propped on the floor besides her feet. Tomoka looked at Ryoma with a sort of amused face. Although she still had an infatuation with the Prince, it dimmed down over the years and turned more into an amazement at Ryoma's skills- his attitude of course, left little for Tomoka to care about.

"What," Ryoma asked.

Tomoka shrugged, "Just when you think something for sure is going to happen... and it doesn't."

"Ryuuzaki will come," Ryoma said.

"Like you notice," Tomoka glared, "Why can't you just admit that you-"

"She can do whatever she wants," Ryoma cut in, surprising Tomoka, "Her life doesn't revolve around me."

Tomoka glared, "You know what? If I didn't know better I'd say you were annoyed at Sakuno."

"You_**don't**_know any better," Ryoma replied. He brushed Tomoka and continued to watch Horio's match, "Go cheer for your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Tomoka snapped. She picked up her megaphone and hurried off.

"You really don't know anything at all," Ryoma muttered.

XXXXXXX

"What do you think you're doing?"

Kintarou looked down at Fuji with a smile and placed a drink on the table. Fuji, sitting down with that polite smile, asked again, "What do you think you're doing Kintarou kun?"

"I'm helping my girl," Kintarou said and crossed his arms behind his head. He was wearing the same apron as Sakuno and his tennis clothes underneath. His wild hair was also partly covered by a white handkerchief, "You know a guy would do anything for his girl."

Fuji smiled, as if playing along with Kintarou's game, "I see."

The Seigaku regulars were bound to show up, much to Kintarou's happy surprise. They all sat in the back, supporting Kawamura and his father as food was served out. Kintarou was banned from serving anything up until now because he was so nervous that the tea was spilled in Kaidoh's face- which ended up happening.

Kaidoh gave Kintarou a fierce glare as he walked by. Kintarou instead smiled ignorantly and hopped away to find Sakuno.

Sakuno was also serving another table. She placed the boxed sushi with a smile towards the elderly couple.

"Sakuno chaaan!!!" Kintarou hugged Sakuno from behind, "You look so cute in that apron!!!"

The couple in front of them laughed in good humor. Sakuno blushed furiously and tried to get Kintarou to let go but he wouldn't budge. Instead, taking time to smell her scent.

"That brat is going to get into trouble," Kaidoh hissed. His shirt was still damp from the tea.

Fuji ate another wasabi roll and glanced curiously over his shoulder, "He does seem to be playing a rather risky game isn't he?"

Across the able Eiji clicked his chop sticks together and said, with his nose in the air, "Maybe it's good for Ochibi, you know?"

"I agree!" Momoshiro eagerly added, "Echizen needs to learn to love- to need! I wonder if he's even kissed Sakuno chan all these years?"

"Senpai!!!" Sakuno gasped as she placed down their orders, "You shouldn't talk so much about that..."

"Oh, look whose here," Eiji foxily grinned. He tugged on Sakuno's braids, bringing her head down to his level, "So who far have you two gone anyways? Come on you can tell your senpais nyaaa."

"Th-that is," Sakuno blushed, "That is highly inappropriate senpai..."

"Now, now stop teasing her," Oishi lectured, "Sakuno whatever you two do is your buisness alone."

"We've hugged!" Kintarou piped. He poked his head over Sakuno's shoulder and placed his head on hers', "Senpais you should hear the story. You see it was the first day of school and Sakuno chan-"

"Kintarou kun!!!" Sakuno blushed, "We-we need to continue serving our tables!!!"

"Sixty-Two percent of both of you spilling the next two orders," Inui commented from the background. He was seated in the back with Tezuka and efficiently wrote down every detail of the conversation with amazing sped. Kintarou looked at him at awe.

"But I want to hear how Kintarou kun and Sakuno chan met!!!" Eiji whined. He leaned across the table with his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Oh, but I think the story how Echizen and Sakuno met is far more romantic," Fuji smiled. He nibbled on his chopsticks, "How did it go again?"

"He saved her from a wild bunch, didn't he?" Momoshiro added, "Can't beat a hero."

"Koshimae saved her from thugs?!" Kintarou gasped as he hugged Sakuno closer. His eyes shown with amazement, "Is there anything Koshimae _**can't**_ do?!"

"I know something," Momoshiro deadpanned he eyed Sakuno.

Oishi tsked Momoshiro by slapping him on the shoulder. The glance didn't escape Sakuno however, and hurt, she quickly moved from Kintarou's hugs and rushed to the kitchen. He felt a bit empty and Kintarou stared longly at the kitchen before plastering a face for the Seigaku regulars.

"Well I guess that's my cue!!!" He said happily.

"For what?" Momoshiro asked.

Kintarou widened his smile.

"I'm going to be Sakuno chan's _**new**_ hero- just you wait."

When he left, Inui looked up from his notebook with dead seriousness, "Hundred percent of him doing just that."

XXXXXXX

She was hugging her knees when Kintarou found her. In the back of the store on one of the crates she sat in solitude. The grey skies held a sort of hollow feeling. It was also getting cold, Kintarou shivered, although it could've been because he was in shorts.

Kintarou sauntered in front with his hands on his hips. He looked down at Sakuno with his back straight.

"You know you're almost as clumsy as me?" He asked with cocked eyebrows.

She glanced up with a curious face, clearly caught off guard by the remark. Kintarou grinned and sat next to Sakuno on the small crate, since both their bodies were relatively small (albeit Kintarou clearly being the taller one).

"Yup!" Kintarou chirped, "And that's pretty bad since my coach tells me a lot I probably had two left feet. Hey, did you know I actually ran here all the way from my hometown?"

Sakuno sighed and shook her head. This seemed to be enough of a reaction because Kintarou continued with his story, "So I always compare everything to that long run and you know Seigaku High really isn't that far from a run from here? You know I'm pretty sure even _**you**_ being as clumsy as me, can rush to Seigaku and come back in no time."

There was a small connection that passed between Sakuno and Kintarou then. She looked at him with wideful eyes, surprised he would even _**suggest**_ leaving Kawamura and his father on what was the most emotional day in the chef's career. But a part of her, a giant part of her, felt very relieved. Almost as if she was given persmission to do something.

"Go," Kintarou nudged, "And bring Koshimae back here! We're giving Kawamura senpai and his dad a last party _**no one**_ can miss!!!"

He pushed Sakuno off the crates and pushed her towards the road.

"B-But I'm bad at directions!!!" Sakuno said as Kintarou continued to shove her.

"So am I!!!" Kintarou laughed. He gave a final push that shoved Sakuno out into the sidewalks from the alleyway, "But we clumsy folk have something Sakuno."

Sakuno looked at Kintarou, "What do we have?"

Kintarou grinned, "We have dumb luck!!!"

XXXXXXX

"Good match today Prince!!!" A girl screamed as Ryoma got out of the lockeroom.

Ryoma simply nodded and walked down to the benches. He set down his tennis bag and reached for his can of Ponta. The match was easily won of course, leaving Ryoma as bored as ever. For once, the Prince couldn't wait until morning when the banshee would play against him again. Ryoma scoffed the thoughts of actually being _**eager**_ to meet Kintarou. It was strange, Ryoma was positive Kintarou would be watching his game- the red head even reminded him about the match during class two days ago.

Kintarou was missing, and Ryoma looked around the courts, Sakuno was missing too.

_"That ball had a twist on it. You shouldn't have taken it for granted that I would return it."_

Sakuno would come, Ryoma decided. She always came, even for a short while. Ever since middle school when Ryoma saved her from the thugs on the train she was always with him. Even through the times he shoved her away she stayed. For those time that weren't even that important, she was there.

Even if she didn't see it- Ryoma was grateful.

People didn't understand, Ryoma thought as Horio and Tomoka's faces flashed through his mind, Sakuno and him had an _**understanding**_.

But the thought was beginning to wane on Ryoma now as it was now an hour after the matches. His girlfriend has yet to show up.

_"Just when you think something for sure is going to happen... and it doesn't."_

Ryoma rubbed his temple.

Sakuno will come.

She will come.

Damn right, Ryoma thought. He opened his ponta and drank. He was going to need the energy for the night was getting colder. Soon, the street lights would flicker on as the sky grew dark.

He was, as Ryoma decided, going to sit there until Sakuno came.

...Or so help him he was going to murder someone.

XXXXXXX

Well, Sakuno decided. It was true.

Her luck was really dumb.

Night time made the clouds more violent it seemed. The streets Sakuno currently was lost in were starting to eerily look the same as the others. Tired, cold, and miserable, Sakuno adjusted the large apron and continued down the street. She asked a couple of people of directions, but everyone seemed to have a different point of view and this got her more lost than before. Surely by this time the game was long over and Sakuno missed Ryoma's match for sure. She knew the ending of course, her Prince never lost a match.

Aah her Prince, Sakuno smiled warmly as she walked along the sidewalk. She hugged the apron closer.

Since the day they met Ryoma surely seemed majestic enough. Even in the middle school he walked with a sense of authority and natural being that demanded respect. Underneath that of course, was where his senpais always seemed to probe and nudge until there was simply a boy who loved tennis. He was cocky, blunt, and as always one tracked. It was a miracle Sakuno found herself in Ryoma's embrace one day, more so he even had interests other than tennis.

Yes Sakuno from that they forward was called a miracle, symbol to _**prove**_ Ryoma didn't always think about tennis.

It didn't really change much, Sakuno thought. Their relationship never really moved forward from her giving him lunch and him walking her home. Rather, it stayed constant. He never ignored her to the point of _**completely**_ brushing her off, but he never even held her hand home until Kintarou started to do so.

The thought made Sakuno smile.

Ryoma was completely hopeless in the ways of love.

A lot of people like Momoshiro said, thought Ryoma was always taking advantage of Sakuno.

But Sakuno knew.

She knew that when it all came down to- Ryoma would save her. Just like that Prince who saved her from those thugs all those years ago, he would catch her if anything would lead up to it.

Which is exactly what Ryoma did that moment, as Sakuno felt herself enveloped by two arms.

"You're late," Ryoma muttered in her neck. He didn't hold her as dramatically as Sakuno would envision. On the contrary, he slung his arms around her shoulders as if he too, was tired. But he wasn't, in fact, although Sakuno didn't realize, he was alert. Since the games ended he waited patiently for Sakuno, scanning the school gates for any sign of movement. Then finally, he saw a pig tailed figure move lazily through the gates. He caught himself nearly running, almost eagerly towards Sakuno.

"H-How did you do at the games?" Sakuno weakly asked.

"We won," Ryoma answered. The way he said it seemed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sakuno took a moment before embracing him back, her head also buried in his neck.

"I knew you would."

He didn't say it out loud, knowing full well it would break his "cool" facade. But it seemed to be spoken anyways.

_Just like I knew you would come_.

XXXXXXX

"Don't," Kaidoh growled, promising as much threat as he could into his tone, "Don't you ever leave him with us alone. Again."

He held Kintarou by the collar. So high that his feet wasn't touching the ground. Kintarou grinned innocently at Ryoma, who simply brushed pass him with a blank look.

"I don't want him," Was Ryoma's quick but clear reply.

He tugged Sakuno along with him, their linked hands going noticed by nearly every Seigaku regular in the room. Momoshiro and Eiji wiggled their eyebrows at each other and finally opening slapping hands as Ryoma sat down with Sakuno. Fuji gave a bemused smile as everyone seemed to hold an inside joke with each other. Ryoma, clearly understand what the joke was about, glared at everyone around the table.

"Where did all the customers go?" Sakuno asked. She looked around as the restaurant now seemed empty besides the Seigaku regulars sitting around a giant table.

"They all left," Kawamura explained. He walked out of the kitchen, cleaning his hands with a towel, "Kintarou kun here was making a mess with every order."

"Was not!!!" Kintarou whined. Kaidoh smacked Kintarou's head, telling him quickly to shut up.

From the counter Kawamura's father gave a hearty laugh, turning everyone's attention towards him.

"It was a good shift," Kawamura's father said. His eyes were still twinkling, "Although a few dishes were broke I don't think I ever seen the restaurant in such good humor as this before. And look," He gestured towards them, "I got my favorite customers right before me."

"Hell yeah!!!" Momoshiro exclaimed. He held up his tea cup and motioned everyone to do the same, "Let's give a toast- to Mr. Kawamura! Thanks for feeding us good food and memories!!!"

Kintarou cheered, still behind held from his collar. Everyone clinked their glasses together, some spilling the tea in the process. They talked among each other after that. Everyone was giving Kawamura a few slaps on the back.

Sakuno scooted toward Kintarou who was now released from Kaidoh's death grip. The snake man long forgot about Kintarou as Ryoma carelessly made a comment on how Horio bothered him about Tomoka on their matches.

"So how did you do?" Sakuno asked Kintarou.

"Fine," Kintarou replied, "Handling both yours and my work wasn't as tiring as I thought it would be. And I broke enough glasses for the both of us."

"Seventeen glasses broke," Inui stated.

The last part earned Kintarou a smack on the head from Kawamura but they both grinned at each other.

"Thank you," Sakuno said and she covered Kintarou hand. She grinned that same wild smile he did, "You saved me."

"I know I did," Kintarou cockily replied. He looked directly at Fuji, "See? I told you I was her hero."

"Don't get too cocky kid!" Momoshiro shook his finger at Kintarou and motioned towards Ryoma, "You still gotta get through _**this**_Prince here."

"Uh duh," Kintarou said, "I'm the underdog remember? We always get the girls in the end."

"Over my dead body," Ryoma stated.

Sakuno flushed as Eiji and Momoshiro hooted for Ryoma. She looked up only to catch eyes with Ryoma. He passively looked at her. Then, as small and quick as it was, smiled and squeezed her hand.

The skies were clearing up, but it was difficult to tell since it was nighttime. Tezuka noticed Eiji and Momoshiro trying to squint to the sky and told them they would have to wait until morning when the sun was out.

"The Sun will always be there anyways," Fuji said, "It's just covered with clouds that's all."

"Sun or no Sun," Tezuka said with authority, "We will still have practice tomorrow."

"And life goes on," Eiji muttered. He waved his hand.

The night continued on, everyone fell asleep sooner or later until they had to drag themselves home. But during those few hours everyone told stories of their high school days with Kintarou's eyes brimming like a childs'. A few people got up and helped clean up the kitchen. The hours of work and running caught up to Sakuno and she ended up falling asleep first. Her head was resting on Ryoma's lap, who absent mindedly played with Sakuno's braids.

It wasn't long before Ryoma too fell asleep, and he leaned his head on he wall. Kintarou peeked his head from the nook of his arms and looked at the couple with tired eyes.

And soon, Kintarou fell asleep as well, his last thoughts being how jealous he was at the Ryoma Echizen.

XXXXXXX

"Hello! Kintarou here!!!"

_"Aah, Kintarou how are you doing?"_

"Captain!!! Cool, I'm doing fine!"

_"Good good. I'm just checking up on you. Are you making friends?"_

"Yeah! I met a cute girl and oh, Koshimae too! Koshimae is really cool and super skilled at tennis just like you said! But he's a but anti social. Nothing I can't fix."

Laughter._"I'm glad to hear you're doing fine."_

"Uhmm, Captain if you don't mind me asking... how... How is your-"

_"Don't worry about it. Just go on okay? I'll visit soon."_

"Okay."

_"Take care Kintarou."_

"Yeah! Of course I will. Leave everything to me!"

_"Goodbye."_

"...Bye."

XXXXXXX

"So!" Kintarou greeted, "The Sun is shining today!"

Ryoma nodded and proceeded to walk. He was having a massive hangover, not that Kintarou could tell since he wasn't the one who received the spiked drink.

Sun spilled down through the trees, lighting up the grey sidewalks as the duo walked towards Sakuno's house.

"You know how I said you would be thanking me?" Kintarou suddenly asked.

_Kintarou turned towards Ryoma, still insanely grinning. "Ooh, you are __**so**__ going to thank me for what I'm about to do Koshimae."_

Ryoma shurgged, enough to show confirmation.

"Well!" Kintarou grinned and he shoved a lunch box into Ryoma's stomach, "There! Sakuno taught me how to make lunches during our shift!!!"

They both stood there, Ryoma looking a bit shell shocked as he held the lunch box.

"...You made me lunch."

"Yup!!!"

Ryoma shook his head, "Ryuuzaki makes me lunch already-"

"No she didn't."

Looking up at Kintarou, Ryoma said slowly, "What?"

Kintarou grinned and held his hips, "I told her I would be making you lunch so now _**my girl**_ will be making me lunch from now on!!!"

He stuck his tongue out at Ryoma before darting off.

The lunch Kintarou made, Ryoma soon found out, were two rice balls looking like they were slapped together by a messy child.

Oh_**hell**_no was Ryoma having this for lunch.

The thought of Kintarou eating Sakuno's glorious lunch was the last straw and soon, Ryoma was chasing Kintarou down the street, with the Sun shining beautifully from the sky.

They both ran toward Sakuno's house.

**EPISODE TWO- END.**

_**Sunday, December 2, 2007 (1:16 AM)**_

**I always thought that parts of Tomoka's humor would rub on Sakuno as they went through middle school AND high school together. But if everything is too ooc for you I'm sorry. :)**

**Congradulations to SoreNoMiko who understood the plot of my story perfectly 3**

**And I was a bit... awed? By the support I got. Thank you very much everyone. It inspired me to get the second chapter up for everyone to read.**

**NOTE: Kintarou is not my character. :) He does appear in episode 14 of the national championships and... I forgot which chapter in the manga. **

**Thank you for your support! I hope this episode wasn't too long. **


	3. EPISODE THREE

**The Devil Plays Tennis**

Episode Three Summary: In which Kintarou and Ryoma find a rival by the name of Marui Bunta.

**THREE.**

_Here,_

_In your arms._

_-Hellogoodbye_

"Come on," Kintarou whined. He tugged annoyingly on Ryoma's sleeves, "You're too cruel Koshimae..."

The Prince was only too tempted to shove the red head away. Fortunately for the oblivious Kintarou, there was a crowd of underclassmen watching their every move.

"You were three hours _**late,"**_ Ryoma bit out, "It doesn't matter to me if you make the team or not."

"Koshimae!!" Kintarou gasped and much to Ryoma's despair, tightened his hold, "I thought we were _**friends!"**_

"What made you think that?!" Ryoma snapped. He yanked Kintarou's sleeve so that both met eye to eye.

"I-I made you lunch everyday," Kintarou said weakly. Tearing up, he continued to hold on to Ryoma's sleeve, "I thought we had something _**special**__!!"_

"Like _**WHAT?!"**_ Ryoma yelled incredulously.

"Well... You let me follow you around don't you?" Kintarou said grinning.

Ryoma paused. The honest truth was Sakuno seemed to enjoy Kintarou's company and since the Kawamura incident the two seemed to get along extremely well. Where that would mean much annoyance to Ryoma's part, he, albeit being an ice cube, was learning to sacrafice some things for his girlfriend- Even if that meant having to hang around an annoying-in-your-face red head.

"Don't get cocky," Ryoma hissed.

"Funny hearing that from you," Kintarou sang.

"You piece of-"

"Ryoma kun!!"

Sakuno, just getting into the tennis courts, walked uneasily to her boyfriend.

"How did the tryouts go today?" Sakuno asked sweetly.

"Sakuno chan!!" Kintarou cried. He quickly replaced Ryoma with Sakuno, grabbing at her hands like a lost child.

"Yes Kintarou kun?" Sakuno looked at him.

"I didn't make the team!!" Kintarou cried and once again he bawled.

Sakuno dissapprovingly looked at Ryoma, similiar to a look a mother had when her child was unfairly scolded.

"He was three hours late," Ryoma muttered, backing off a little, "There's no excuse."

Ryoma was shuffling his feet. He wasn't used to Sakuno's dissapproving stare, mainly because it was usually the other way around. However nowadays Sakuno seemed to be growing more of a backbone.

Though, Ryoma was still unsure if this was good or not.

Sighing, Sakuno patted Kintarou's back, "Why don't you let him on the team Ryoma kun? He is your best friend."

"Where is everyone getting _**that**_ notion?!" Ryoma yelled.

The courts went silent.

XXXXXXX

"Finally schools' out!!" Kintarou yelled happily.

Ryoma didn't reply. He decided his tennis racket was worth more of his time than Kintarou.

"So what are you going to do today Koshimae?" Kintarou asked innocently.

The tennis courts were only a few steps away, Ryoma thought anxiously. He started tapping his feet, but not out of unease as Kintarou saw it.

"Hmm??" Kintarou leaned in, "Tennis practice you say? _**Lucky you.**_"

Sighing, Ryoma only knew too well the game Kintarou was trying to play. So in return, Ryoma turned his head and started to bounce the tennis ball on his racket. Anyone passing by would've felt Kintarou's childish glare at Ryoma, who in contrast looked like he didn't care at all.

"Where is she?" Ryoma muttered.

"Why don't you go on ahead?" Kintarou smiled, "Now that I'm _**not**_ on the tennis team I get to have Sakuno chan all to myself!"

"You're right," Ryoma smirked, "I'll just go and play tennis with all the Seigaku team. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"You _**jerk!!" **_Kintarou yelled. Jealously dripped from his tongue.

"Tch. Made Made Dane."

"I'm going to steal Sakuno chan from under you just you wa-"

"What are you two doing now?"

Horio looked uninterested at the two tennis players. Both looked ready to jump each others' necks.

Ryoma quickly regained his posture and looked off the side. Kintarou had the grace to look a bit flushed.

Scratching the back of his head, Kintarou smiled at Horio, "Everyday I, being the super cool guy that I am, pick up Sakuno from her classes after school!"

Kintarou gave a triumphant look to Ryoma, who was trying to seem nonchalant.

Horio looked uneasily between the two.

"Sakuno?" Horio said, "I saw her walking off with someone."

"She must've left with Tomoka," Kintarou muttered, "Dang it."

"No..." Horio muttered, "I'm pretty sure it was a _**guy**_ she was walking with..."

If Horio could take back what he said, he would. For the atmosphere suddenly turned cold and a killing aura erupted from the two tennis players.

_**"...WHAT?!"**_

XXXXXXX

Sakuno looked up from where she was standing.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Marui asked.

"Nothing," Sakuno shook her head, "I just though I heard something."

Marui Bunta grinned. Sakuno smiled back.

"Thanks for helping me on such short notice Sakuno chan," Marui said off handedly.

Checking the weight of a pear, Sakuno said, "It's no trouble Marui san. After all with tennis season starting I'm sure Ryoma kun and Kintarou kun are busy."

Well.

Sakuno was half right.

XXXXXXX

_**"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!" **_

"I am not following you, I'm following my girlfriend."

"Go to your _**stupid**_ tennis practice already! _**Not that I care of course!!"**_

"I had Horio direct my scheduel for today."

"But-but-but, this is _**MY**_ time to shine!!"

Ryoma fully glared at Kintarou, who was crying like a five year old. They were both scaling the town map for any places Sakuno would rendevous with her male friend. Kintarou took it upon himsef to nickname the male friend as "Danger Man."

"Danger Man must be taking her here!" Kintarou dynamically pointed, "That place us secluded enough to-"

"To what?" Ryoma looked at Kintarou incredulously, "Kikumaru senpai probably kidnapped Sakuno again and took her out to eat."

The idea registered in Kintarou's mind and immediately he lit up.

"He actually _**does**_ that!? Can he kidnap me too?!"

"Don't be an idiot," Ryoma stated. Although, the idea didn't seem _**too**_ bad.

"Just call up the Seigaku regulars!!" Kintarou asked with stars in his eyes, "They can tell us where Sakuno is!!"

"No," Ryoma immediately answered.

He turned and walked away, leaving a bewildered Kintarou in mid jump.

"What?!" Kintarou asked as he ran up to Ryoma. He patted the Prince on the back, "Why not?!"

Ryoma glared at Kinatrou.

"...What?"

"Those guys," Ryoma hissed through teeth, "Are the _**last**_ people we want to contact."

"Why?" Kintarou asked. When Ryoma turned away, Kintarou then repeated himself twenty times.

Having enough, Ryoma magically took out his racket, pining Kinatrou by the neck, and stared down at him.

"Just.Don't. Ask."

If it was anyone _**other**_ than Kinatrou, the hard ass attitude would be enough to scare anyone away. However, much to Ryoma's dry joy, it was Kintarou that was there and instead of backing off the subject, as soon as Ryoma took away the racket Kintarou asked,

"So why can't we ask the regulars?"

In his innocent, annoying voice of course.

Ryoma gave Kintarou a hard stare and turned away.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because!"

"Because wh-"

"Six dates," Ryoma immediately gave in. He turned his head away and began to rub his temples.

Kintarou, oblivious to giving Ryoma a major headache, cocked his head.

"What?"

"Six dates," Ryoma repeated, "If not counting the times I walked Ryuuzaki home we've only had six dates."

"...Haven't you and Sakuno chan been dating since _**middle school**_?" Kintarou asked. Now this was getting interesting.

Ryoma muttered something inaudible. Kintarou leaned in.

"What did you say Koshimae?"

"...They... Followed us..."

"Who?" Kintarou asked.

Punching a nearby wall, Ryoma glared into the imaginary foe in front of him, "Not only did those sadistic bastards follow us but they took pictures too, and every-_**damn**_-thing was recorded in _**that**_ notebook."

Okay, now Kintarou was a little freaked out. He reached to comfort Ryoma but as soon as his hand touched Ryoma's back, the Prince directed his glare at him.

"You...okay Koshimae?" Kintarou nervously asked.

"And Fuji senpai was the worst," Ryoma continued. He took a step closer to Kintarou.

_'Bad sign, bad sign, bad sign!' _Kintarou thought as he edged backwards.

"He tutored Ryuuzaki in her _**own**_ home, with her _**own **_text books, while sitting on her _**own**_ bed." Ryoma hissed.

Kintarou's back hit the opposing wall and he paled considerably.

His voice dropping to a whisper, Ryoma said, "And she _**cooked **_for him."

And as Kintarou was on the verge of fainting, suddenly everything was okay as Ryoma swiftly turned around and adjusted his hat.

"If I ever asked my Senpai about Sakuno I wouldn't here the end of it," Ryoma shrugged, "But if you insist..."

"No!" Kintarou almost screamed, "We can look for her ourselves!"

Ryoma didn't smile- he _**smirked**_ at Kintarou, and walked away with the cockiest look ever.

It was then Kintarou decided,

Echizen Ryoma,

was a devil.

XXXXXXX

The Sun was dimming now and Sakuno was just letting herself out of the Marui household.

"That cake was _**awesome**_!!" Marui exclaimed as he opened the door for Sakuno.

"Thank you," Sakuno said, "If you need anymore help just call me."

"Oh wait," Marui said and he ran inside. Finally coming out, he shrugged a jacket on, "Let me walk you home."

"You don't have to."

Marui winked, "Gotta be nice to the ladies."

"You just want my cake."

Marui laughed warmly and pat Sakuno's head, "You're so cute. Any chance of dumping Echizen for a real man?"

"Don't be mean," Sakuno pushed Marui's hand away, "Ryoma kun is an excellent boyfriend."

"Uh huh," Marui smiled. He motioned Sakuno and the two started to walk together.

Earlier that day Marui had surprised Sakuno by being the first to arrive at her classroom. With a lady killer smile he asked Sakuno on how to prepare a cake with the taste of pears- not for himself, but since his mother had just as much as a sweet tooth as he did.

Sakuno agreed, assuming that Kintarou was going to be with Ryoma, who in turn was busy with tennis.

It was always like that anyways.

"It's always about tennis," Sakuno thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" Marui asked.

Sakuno blushed, "Sorry I was thinking out loud."

"No problem," Marui said, then he grinned, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Or two," Sakuno smiled, "I was just thinking how all my friends are so easily side tracked when it comes to tennis."

"Just like Echizen?" Marui added in a very sneaky voice.

This time Sakuno couldn't defend Ryoma so she just laughed. However after a moment she sighed.

"Just like Ryoma kun."

XXXXXXX

Just how much energy did this guy have?!

Not only did Kintarou have hidden (Or not so hidden) talents for scaling light poles, ducking effortlessly from traffic, and jumping people, he had an uncanny ability to talk non stop.

"So why can't I join the team?" Kintarou asked. At this point Ryoma assumed that Kintarou wasn't even interested at the answer. He was _**just**_ that talkative.

"You were three hours late," Ryoma bit out. It was amazing Ryoma was able to last three hours with Kintarou.

They searched all of the typical date areas (The movies, the park), even going as far to Sakuno's favorite bakery (Which was miles away thank you).

Now the two found them selves at their wit ends.

A.K.A the mall.

"Wow this mall is so huge!!" Kintarou yelled. He raised his hands to the tall cielings.

Ryoma shrugged.

"Okay!" Kintarou, determined after chasing after a man with a balloon, "Where should we start first, Koshimae?!"

For once in the entire day, Ryoma looked dumbfounded.

"...What?"

"Well this mall is huge," Kintarou motioned by making a large gap with his arms, "And since you know Sakuno best you should know where she shops right?"

If it was possible Ryoma looked even more confused than before.

However, Ryoma couldn't allow Kintarou to see his weakness, no, Ryoma turned around and coughed into his hand.

"Well?"

Couldn't he just wait five minutes?! Ryoma darted his eyes around the mall. He was _**not**_ in his comfort zone. This called for some serious improv, something that Ryoma always did just the trick.

"That store," Ryoma said. He pointed randomly to the second level.

Ryoma failed to comprehend that improv worked well in tennis, but trying to find your girlfriend's favorite store?

"Sakuno likes to shop at... _Hot Topic?_" Kintarou asked.

"...I meant the other shop," Ryoma muttered, trying to save himself.

"Oh! You mean... _GameStop?_" Kintarou corrected, "Wow never thought of Sakuno chan as a gamer. Hey! We can see if the new _Mario_ game is out!!"

"No I meant-"

Too late. Kintarou was already dragging Ryoma up the escalator.

XXXXXXX

"Hey, isn't that Ochibi?"

Fuji looked up from his book and at Eiji. Following the red head's gaze, Fuji found that indeed, there was Ryoma with some sort of controller being shoved at his face. His face looked pained, almost blanching.

"That's Kintarou kun too," Fuji smiled, "It seems Echizen is actually bonding with someone."

"Whose with who?" Momoshiro asked. He only caught the last part of the conversation.

"Remember that red head who was all over Sakuno chan?" Eiji grinned. At Momoshiro nod, "Well him and Ochibi are hanging out over there in that Gaming place."

Momoshiro made an "O" with his mouth.

"No way."

Eiji nodded, "Nya way! And as the Senpai we are we should go check up on them!"

Momoshiro sighed, "No matter how many years pass, old habits bite hard."

There was a series of nods before the trio eagerly sneaked towards the shop.

XXXXXXX

"You're cheating!!" Kintarou yelled.

"Pay attention to your life gauge idiot," Ryoma countered.

They were playing the example games that _GameStop _so nicely laid out for them. Well, Kintarou was, then he dragged Ryoma into with with a series of pride probbing comments.

And damn Ryoma with his pride.

"No, no, no, no!" Kintarou half yelled as Ryoma's character punched his.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma smirked.

"I'm not down yet!!" Kintarou yelled. As this was said his character suddenly uncovered a "Limit" attack. So in a last chance punch, Kintarou closed his eyes, and hit the buttons in the most random order he could think.

As Kintarou said before, he truly did have dumb luck. For his character had a triple gauge attack and knocked Ryomas' out fo the ring and out of the game.

An awkward silence filled GameStop, but then Kintarou had to ruin it by yelling, _**"BOO YAH KYA!"**_

The silence seemed even more awkward now, with Kintarou staring at the screen with his hands raised up.

"...The _**fuck?"**_Ryoma broke the silence.

"I won!" Kintarou danced. He wiggled his hips.

Ryoma, ashamed, laid his controller down, staring at it like it was a traitor.

"Don't forget your promise!" Kintarou sang.

"I didn't make any promise," Ryoma said.

Kintarou gasped, "We made a promise Koshimae! And that was if I won you would let me on the team!"

Staring in disbelief Ryoma answered, "I never made that promise!"

"It was agreed!"

"When!?"

"You know..." Kintarou muttered and whispered, "I thought it was... you know, assumed."

Ryoma was astounded, "How... could we have made a bet without _**talking?"**_

"Because we're best friends!!"

"Where is everyone getting that idea?!"

"Well," Kintarou shook his head, "I've been through you in the rough times."

Ryoma deadpanned, "What rough times?"

"Come on..." Kintarou scratched his head, "Like that time... Sakuno chan was... missing?"

Realisation reflected on both of their eyes.

"That's happening right now idiot," Ryoma said and he brushed past Kintarou and out of the store.

"Hey wait up!!"

Kintarou ran to catch up with Ryoma. In a lazy swing, he slung his arms around Ryoma's shoulders and grinned.

"So where to next?"

Ryoma shrugged, "I don't know."

"Don't know?" Kintarou was surprised, "Don't you know where your girlfriend shops? I mean, on your dates-"

"I told you we only had six dates," Ryoma snapped. He rudely shoved Kintarou's arm off, "And the last date it was at Kiddie Land with our Middle School class."

Grinning, Kintarou leaped for joy, "I _**love**_ Kiddie Land!!"

Too tired to comment, and too tired to run away, Ryoma sighed.

"Could've fooled me..."

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile three tennis players stared incredulously after the duo.

"Wow," Fuji smiled, "They really _**are **_best friends aren't they?"

"Didn't they mention Sakuno chan missing?!" Eiji said excitedly, "This is too good!"

"Let's follow them some more," Momoshiro grinned, "Good thing I brought my digital camera today."

"Sweet."

XXXXXXX

"Hey I've been thinking."

"Be careful with that."

"I'm serious!!" Kintarou yelled.

Ryoma looked blankly at Kintarou with one eye brow perfectly raised.

"I mean, don't you feel sad you haven't taken Sakuno out in a while?"

"We're comfortable," Ryoma muttered, "Ryuuzaki understands that I have tennis."

Kintarou looked unsure, "But was does Sakuno chan have?"

They met eye to eye then.

Then softly, Ryoma said, "I don't know."

Looking even more unsure, Kintarou said, "You don't know a lot about her do you?"

Ryoma didn't reply.

Seeing that Ryoma was silent, Kintarou continued, "You know, I thought that it would take a few minutes for us to find her but... if Sakuno chan was kidnapped you wouldn't know the first place to look would you?"

The comment made Ryoma aggitated, so the Prince glared, full and hard at Kintarou before walking the other way.

"Hey wait up!" Kintarou yelled, "If you want I can take her on dates- you know, in your place!"

"Don't think about it," Ryoma muttered darkly.

"But we had an agreement!"

"Silent agreements don't count!"

XXXXXXX

To say that Sakuno was surprised to find two boys collasped in front of her door was an understatement.

To add to their fatigue, Kintarou looked like he was about to cry at the sight of her where as Ryoma was glaring holes into her head.

What in the world happened to her boys?!

"Uhm..." Sakuno muttered, "Hello?"

"Is that all you have to say?!"

"Thank God!!"

Both comments were said at the same time. Only Kintarou actually moved and tightly hugged Sakuno.

Enveloped now and very confused, Sakuno unsure, rubbed Kintarou's back.

"Ano..." Sakuno looked up for help from Ryoma but stopped.

Unlike the glare or coldness she expected from him, Ryoma was now looking at her with the same expression- unsure and a bit nervous. When he noticed her stare he quickly regained his posture and bounced on his heels, a habit he developed from tennis.

"Where _**were**_ you after school?!" Kintarou yelled, "Koshimae and I looked all over the place!!"

"I was teaching my friend a cake recipie," Sakuno said. She looked at Ryoma for confirmation, "You know Marui Bunta san?"

Recognition reflected in Ryoma's eyes, "Oh, I remember him." Pause. "I beat him once in a tennis match."

"Yes, yes," Sakuno smiled warmly, "I should've known you would remember him from tennis."

Something unfamiliar flashed through Ryoma's eyes then but before Sakuno could digest it, Kintarou pulled her away.

"So he's a nice guy?"

"Like family," Sakuno smiled.

Kintarou mimicked her and grinned. He looked at Ryoma, "See? Nothing to worry about!"

"You were the one who was crying," Ryoma muttered.

"Don't listen to him," Kintarou winked at Sakuno, "He was the one who rang the doorbell."

Sakuno laughed as Kintarou earned a punch from Ryoma.

"Go home idiot," Ryoma said.

"But I want to spend some time with my girl!!" Kintarou whined.

"Just go!" Ryoma snapped.

Kintarou jumped. He turned to walk away, but not before flipping Sakuno towards him and giving her a very loud smooch on the forehead.

Ryoma was already in mid smack before Kintarou ran away.

"Ryoma kun," Her soft voice brought Ryoma back into reality.

He turned stiffly towards her.

She really was cute, Ryoma took notice. Of course he's noticed _**that**_ since middle school. Her hair, although annoyingly long, suited her just fine. Large chestnut eyes to match the child like figure she had. But the little tweak of matureness made her all the more alluring. Give one or two more years to this late bloomer and Sakuno was going ot grow into a beautiful lady.

"Are in trouble Ryoma kun?"

Ryoma looked at her eyes, "You can always tell."

Sakuno cocked her head, much in the familiar fashion Kintarou did when he was confused.

"Pardon?"

"What's my favorite food?" Ryoma suddenly asked.

Caught of guard, Sakuno still answered, "You like onigiri."

"Favorite drink?"

Sakuno giggled, "I think that's no secret Ryoma kun."

Ryoma nodded, then asked, "What's my favorite store?"

The way he peered at her, almost accusingly seemed comical that Sakuno giggled into her hand. At that moment Ryoma decided that Sakuno always had a really sweet laugh (Though "Sweet" wasn't the exact word he used).

"You like the bookstore," Sakuno said and at Ryoma's shocked face, continued, "I know you would say "Sports Store", but you always lit up when we went into a bookstore."

She leaned in, "And I know you secretly like to read American novels... so that no one can read over your shoulder in class."

Ryoma swallowed. She knew him so _**well**_ and not in the stalker esque way either. She could read him like reading a book, out and open, but she read confidently, and she read well. Even if Ryoma could try to close himself up she would peel him peice by piece until finding what was wrong.

Finally, Ryoma straightened his back, "Ryuuzaki, I was I wasn't... here where would I be?"

Sakuno looked up, "At home?"

"No," Ryoma said, "I wasn't home- wasn't at school- or tennis, I was just gone... and you had to find me."

This seemed to out of character, even for Ryoma himself, but the Prince continued anyways, "Where would you go to look for me?"

Sakuno pondered, "Well, if you aren't at your house... tennis... school..."

Ryoma hung by her words, "Well?"

Sakuno smiled, "You must be with me then, right?"

The world seemed to be still for a moment and in that moment. Sakuno looked at Ryoma, blushing a little by her answer. The silence almost evolved into extreme awkwardness. Ryoma was obviously startled, but saved himself by looking off to the ground.

"I see."

The brilliant words used at Ryoma to break the silence.

After a few more seconds Ryoma muttered, "I should get home."

Sakuno smiled, understanding, "Okay. I'll see you tomorow Ryoma kun."

Ryoma nodded.

"So it's agreed." He said.

Sakuno looked cofused, "What is agreed?"

"We're going to see that new movie this Saturday."

Now it was Sakuno's turn to be startled.

"Like... a date?"

"Yes," Ryoma snapped.

Suddenly Sakuno beamed, her smile was spread across her face like a sign to see. Her eyes were glittering and it all happened so fast that by the time Ryoma realised she was hugging him he couldn't respond.

Which was fine because the hug didn't last for long at all, Sakuno parted and smiled so brightly at Ryoma.

"I'll pack lunch," She said, "I can't wait."

"Yeah," Ryoma struggled to keep his cool, "Me either."

Sakuno grinned.

Maybe, Ryoma thought, since they were in High School they could have a real date this time. No Seigaku regulars followiing them around with cameras, note pads, gossip...

Ryoma honestly thought it was going to be okay.

XXXXXXX

"What?! Koshimae is going on a date with her?!"

"Sssh... Quiet down Kintarou kun."

"Sorry Fuji senpai!"

"Nyaaa... we're going to have to tail them on this date- OH IT'S GOING TO BE FUN."

"I can't wait. We _**gotta**_ tell the others' about this."

"Yes. Inui will be very happy about this new information."

Kintarou stared at the three Seigaku Regulars in awe. After running into and hiding with them in the bushes he came down to this conclusion:

Koshimae was cazy- these guys were the coolest kids in town.

XXXXXXX

The next day Kintarou waited obidiently in front of Ryoma's house.

"Come on Koshimae!!" Kintarou yelled, "I made you lunch!!"

Ryoma ran out of the house then, buttoning his school uniform. He glared at Kintarou and snatched the lunch box from his hands.

"I want Ryuuzaki to make lunch for me again." Ryoma snapped.

"Too bad," Kintarou stuck out his tongue.

They were silent for a while, both enjoying the walk to Sakunos'. For once, this time, it was Ryoma who broke the silence.

"You're on the team."

There was a long pause before Kintarou looked at Ryoma.

"What did you say?"

Ryoma immediately looked away, "Bring your gear after school- we have practice today."

If Sakuno looked happy to hear news of their date, than Kintarou matched her look and more. He jumped on Ryoma, hugging him in what Ryoma hoped was the manliest way possible.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou," Kintarou said.

Ryoma nodded dryly and patted Kintarou's back, for some reason regretting a little bit of what he did.

After another heart felt moment, Kintarou held Ryoma's at arms length and grinned.

"So when do I get to play matches?"

It was then Ryoma smiled, so something _**had**_ to be up.

"Who said anything about you playing matches?" Ryoma said and at Kintarou's fault face continued, "You said you wanted to be on the team so you are. But since you are a transfer you would have to wait until placement matches to get the chance to be a Regular."

"So... that means..."

"You will be practicing with the first years," Ryoma confirmed Kintarou's thoughts, "Have fun picking up tennis balls."

"Wait!!" Kintarou whined, "I never agreed to be in with the first years!!"

"Of course you did," Ryoma said off handedly and moved forward.

"When did I agree?!"

Ryoma turned and smirked, "You know... it was kind of _**assumed.**_"

Ryoma continued to walk as Kintarou gawked after him,

"Silent agreements don't count!!"

"Mada mada dane."

**EPISODE THREE- END.**

_Wednesday, April 9, 2008 (9:00 PM)_

UGHHH SHUSH. I've had the first part of this chapter written back in like... late Febuary/early March.

I'm really, really sorry for all the grammar/spelling mistakes. If there if anything else please tell me and I will try my best to fix the error.

Thank you so much for the support! And also thank you for the patience. This chapter was hard to write for some reason, to the point I think I added more OOC than usual.

And I do read every single review. I was very surprised by how many people liked KINSAKU XDDDDD I root for them too! And maybe I'll do another fic on them, though it would probably be a one shot since I can't handle too many multi chapter fics it seems.

Please support me :)


	4. EPISODE 4 PART ONE

**The Devil Plays Tennis**

Summary: When Kintarou finally remembers, Sakuno only thinks she has the idea, and Ryoma is left in the dark.

_I'm amazed that I'm talking to you..._

_You got so much love in you..._

_Rocket Summer (So Much Love)_

**FOUR.1**

**- **

**-**

**-**

**She's not your Princess, and you're not her Prince. The Jester should learn his place.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

There was something quite delightful in Ryuuzaki Sakuno's lunch, Kintarou decided as he greedily ate a riceball.

It was the way each and ever component was made- giving every food morsel love and equal attention.

It was the way each lunch was perfectly wrapped up in a folded piece of handkerchief; tied neatly with a grandma bow.

It was-

"There you are."

Making his sigh deep and purposely painful sounding, Kintarou looked up at Ryoma.

"_Mou_, Koshimae! Couldn't you find your own lunch?" Kintarou whined.

Ryoma's eyebrow twitched. In his head he counted to ten before saying, "It's on your lap, fool."

Kintarou had the grace to at least look offended, "Koshimae! How could you? You know how the cycle works!!!"

Not even surprised, "Cycle?"

Eagerly nodding, Kintarou wiggled his forefinger in front of Ryoma's face as he explained the simply rules to their "friendship" lunches.

The Sun was eager that day, shining brightly on Kintarou's bright, red hair. Due to the tree's shade, Ryoma himself was half in shadow and half bathing in light.

"Let me get this straight," Ryoma muttered. He resisted the urge to rub his temples, "You get my lunch, Ryuuzaki gets your lunch, and I get hers."

Kintarou nodded, "You got it! And the cycle changes in counter clock-wise every two days. So tomorrow... I should be getting Sakuno chan's lunch and you'll be getting mine! Get it?"

Crossing his arms, Ryoma smirked, "_Oi_, Kintarou. You do you know that Ryuuzaki makes both mine and her lunches right?"

_Oh, busted._

Kintarou forcibly laughed, "Oh, is that so? So that would mean I would be eating Sakuno chan's cooking every day, huh? How weird!"

"Something tells me," Ryoma said. He walked over casually towards Kintarou and placed a hand next to the boys head, "You already knew that."

Kintarou gulped.

Ryoma sneered.

And he pegged Kintarou quickly with a tennis ball.

XXXXXXX

"I don't think they get along well _**at all,**_" Tomoka said in a matter of factly.

"What are you talking about?" Sakuno asked. She was in mid pause of eating Ryoma's lunch, "I think Ryoma kun and Kintarou kun get along just fine."

"Nope," Horio interjected, "For once I agree with the loud mouth-" He ducked in time from Tomoka's slap, "-I think the Prince and the Jester _**definitely**_ don't mix together. Take it from me."

"Because you're so knowledgeable," Tomoka rolled her eyes. She used her topics to point at Sakuno, as if accusingly, "Listen to me, Sakuno. If you don't get rid of the Jester soon, you're going to give off the wrong impression to not only every one but the Prince himself!"

And as if the issue was now done and said, Tomoka proceeded to try and sneak the delectable teriyaki sample from Sakuno's lunch.

Sakuno's eyebrows furrowed together, "Why do you call him that?"

Tomoka's chopsticks halted, _ah so close,_ and she looked up at Sakuno's thoughtful face.

"Eh? Call him what?"

"A Jester," Sakuno said. Her hands were folded neatly on her lap. She nodded.

Horio let out a scoff which turned into a coughing fit from the food being sucked into his throat.

"Why do you think?!" Tomoka exclaimed, "Always jumping around and fooling around the Prince... he truly is a fool you know! Everybody's been saying that!"

"Now that's not nice," Sakuno argued. She sounded as if her child had been insulted, "I don't think Kintarou kun is a fool at all! And also, him and Ryoma kun get along much better than you think!"

"Oh really?" Tomoka didn't seem a bit fazed, "How about a wager then?"

Sakuno straightened her back, "About what?"

Tomoka changed her posture to to lean on her palm as on hand pointed at Sakuno, "Why don't you get the Prince and The Je-_ Kintarou kun _to participate in the "Golden Pair Competition" this year?"

Ah, the "Golden Pair Competition", Sakuno immediately remembered. It was a laid back doubles-tennis tournament Eiji and Oishi held every year for scoping out all the good doubles team- "New Blood", Eiji called it. The doubles team who won naturally got a small prize, usually being free tickets to an amusement park or coupons to their favorite store. However the best part of winning the tournament was the chance to play against Eiji and Oishi in a match.

The chances of your double team winning a match against Eiji and Oishi earned immediate recognition. Because of that the tournament was usually rimmed with exceptional double teams, however usually young and new.

"A doubles team will prove they work well together," Tomoka grinned, "So what do you say, Sakuno?"

Sakuno nodded positively, "You're on, Tomoka chan. If Ryoma kun and Kintarou kun wins the "Golden Pair Competition" you'll have to change Kintarou's nickname- but nothing of similar meaning either, okay?"

"Okay!" Tomoka easily agreed, "And if I win you'll have to go on a date with Kintarou!"

Sakuno's eyes nearly fell out of her sockets, "What?!"

"Oh yes, you heard me! Nothing _too_ bad. Just one date- one dinner and movie," Tomoka nodded, "It's harmless unless you take it up the next level.'

"I could never do that to Ryoma kun," Sakuno said softly.

Tomoka quickly felt sympathetic and shook her head, "Ah... way to take the fun out of it, Sakuno. All right here, if I win then you'll have to make me lunch every day for a month, got it? And you can't make any for the Prince and Kintarou kun!"

Nodding, Sakuno smiled, "I think I can handle that."

"Good. Let's shake on it."

Sakuno and Tomoka both reached across their desks and shook hands at each other.

"Better get my lunch box ready, Sakuno," Tomoka grinned.

Scoffing, Sakuno picked up her lunch again, "_Mou..._ I have complete trust that both Ryoma kun and Kintarou kun will get along just fine."

Horio peeked out the window in time to see a certain Prince peg a red head with a tennis ball. Dry eyed he looked back to Sakuno.

"Sure, why not."

XXXXXXX

The alcohol Sakuno was patting on Kintarou's bruised cheek made the latter yelp.

"There, there," Sakuno softly comforted, "You two shouldn't really be teasing each other like that, you know."

"Who said we were teasing?!" Kintarou whined loudly. He pointed accusingly to Ryoma who leaned against the wall opposite from where he and Sakuno sat, "He's the one who went psycho!"

"Tch," Ryoma snorted and he stubbornly turned his head, especially from Sakuno's disapproving face.

It was ten minutes before lunch ended that Kintarou burst into Sakuno's classroom. Sakuno barely registered the odd-tennis shaped bruise on Kintarou's cheek before he ducked behind her and Tomoka. Horio, in his bored tone, counted down from five and that's when Ryoma stalked into the room with a tennis racket and ball in either hand.

A feral look, Ryoma looked aimed to kill until Sakuno had to rightly interfere.

Now they were all three seated in the nurses' room; Sakuno, assuring the nurse she could handle her two boys to the nurse.

"_Oi,_ say something," Ryoma grunted.

Sakuno knew full well he was fidgeting due to her silence towards him. Ryoma played off as not being overly self conscious to other people, but that was only in most cases. Like most human beings, when placed in a situation one is not usually in (this case- relationships), one could easily lose all cool and collective-ness.

Patting a cotton square on Kintarou's bruise, Sakuno said, "There you go, Kintarou kun. All nice and bandaged up."

"Thanks, Sakuno chan!" Kintarou grinned. He uneasily shot a quick eye at Ryoma before saying, "Let me reward you with a_** kiss**_!"

The words barely registered in her head before she felt her face quickly flush. Her protest was only half way out her mouth when Kintarou smoothly cupped her face with his calloused hands.

For a brief moment her eyes fluttered shut, something she would kick herself for later. The rough tip of his fingers reminded her of someone-

_A sun patched area._

_He cradled her face with his hands._

_Warm hands._

Ryoma cursed something in English*, Sakuno didn't quite understand before the hands left her cheek cold.

"Of all the-"

"-Help! Sakuno chan, he's hurting me again!"

"-Impudent idiots-"

Her face flushed, Sakuno smothered her face with her hands. _Oh my, oh my, oh my..._

"Come, on what can one kiss hurt, Koshimae?! I mean, you kiss her all the time, right?!" Kintarou yelled. He gave out an awkward sound as Ryoma tugged on his shirt.

The red head didn't miss Ryoma flinch.

_Aaah, I see. _

"Geez, you sure suck at being a lover," Kintarou said in all bluntness.

Back to the situation, Ryoma jerked on Kintarou's collar, "You little-"

"Ry-Ryoma kun stop!" Sakuno said, regaining her reality. She hugged the back of her boyfriend, as if trying to pull him off Kintarou, "It was- It was nothing, really! I'm sure he didn't mean any harm!"

Dropping Kintarou, who actually landed on the bed, Ryoma incredulously cranked his head over to Sakuno.

"What," Ryoma gritted out.

Still hugging Ryoma, Sakuno gulped.

Maybe this could work to her advantage?

"A-And after all," Sakuno mustered all the courage she had-

Oh, but his eyes were so golden and beautiful, pinning her like she was the only person in the room. Her arms wrapped around his strong, but slim built. Sakuno felt her face flush, but she held on, willing to not break eye contact.

- And Sakuno said, "Y-You took away some of my class time!"

Gawking face, comical for Ryoma, "What?"

Sakuno let go of Ryoma and backed away. His confused and prodding gaze made her feel quite cornered so she defensively crossed her arms.

"Well, I always have to look after you and," Sakuno motioned to Kintarou, who was watching with child like curiosity, "Kintarou kun. When really this should be settled between you two, only."

"But that's because you love us!" Kintarou grinned, "You're like a mother, Sakuno chan!"

Oh, so cute, Sakuno inwardly moaned. She briefly pondered if Kintarou knew how innocently charming he was before Ryoma coughed to get her attention.

"As I was saying," Sakuno continued bit darted her face towards the floor. She tried to make eye contact with Ryoma, but it was something she still couldn't get used to, "It's not only today but every day that Ryoma kun and Kintarou kun always make trouble. I always get harassed by Tomoka chan about this you know. And Fuji senpai even commented-"

Ryoma's cat eyes angled and hardened, "Fuji senpai?"

Oh no, wrong person to bring up, especially around Ryoma. Sakuno wanted to shield away then and just call off the whole conversation.

"Y-Yes, you remember that Fuji senpai still tutors me, Ryoma kun," Sakuno uneasily replied. Her arms were no long crossed but were now playing with her braids.

Ryoma took a defensive stance, "No, I don't remember."

"See!" Sakuno proclaimed, "Y-You uhm- you don't trust me, do you?"

Ryoma flinched, where did she learn to turn the argument around?

"It's not you," Ryoma gritted.

"Well it can't be Fuji senpai either because you were on the same team right?" Sakuno questioned. She was gaining a bit more confidence, now her arms were at her side, "And... and also! You know I would never do anything behind your back!"

"Marui Bunta-" Ryoma tried to catch back the name before they left him but it was said loud and clear.

Honestly horrified, Sakuno gasped, "Ryoma kun... you're still upset about that?"

She looked so hurt and so vulnerable. It was meant to defend herself at first, but Sakuno realized that trust clearly has never been and issue between her and Ryoma.

"You're making her sad, Koshimae!" Kintarou yelled. He hopped off the bed and brushed passed Ryoma.

Seeing Kintarou hug the sad, poor Sakuno made Ryoma want to punch the wall.

"This is ridiculous," Ryoma muttered. He rubbed his neck as he swayed and looked at the ceiling.

"Hey! You should apologize, Koshimae! It's your fault Sakuno chan is upset!" Kintarou accused.

"It's your fault too, fool!" Ryoma snapped, "She accused you as taking her class time as much as I do!"

Gasp, "Don't say that! I would never do anything to hurt my sweet Sakuno chan!"

"She's not yours!"

"Well she ain't yours' either," Kintarou snapped. Ryoma looked eager to kill but the red head continued talking, "Stop being stubborn! We should do things to make Sakuno chan happy- not sad!"

Aside from the corny lines, Ryoma was starting to get really upset concerning with every word Kintarou emphasized, he was hugging Sakuno closer and closer to his body.

"And what," Ryoma said, his face as serious yet voice dripping with sarcasm, "Can we do to make her happy that involves both of us."

It wasn't said as a question, obviously Ryoma was clearly getting to the fact that it was his single job for Sakuno's happiness as her boyfriend (and not Kintarou's), yet Sakuno peeked her head from Kintarou's arms, looked up at Ryoma and gently said,

"I know what you two can do for me."

_Tomoka changed her posture to to lean on her palm as on hand pointed at Sakuno, "Why don't you get the Prince and The Je- Kintarou kun to participate in the "Golden Pair Competition" this year?"_

XXXXXXX

"Oh my geez- oh my geez. I'm going to play _**doubles**_ with THE Koshimae. THE Prince of Tennis."

"Che."

"I'm practically foaming at my mouth. Koshimae, do you think we'll be a good team? I think so."

"Just stay out of my way."

"No way! We're totally going to dominate the Golden Pair Competition! Oh man. Together. Playing-"

"_Oi._"

"-Me and Koshimae. For Sakuno chan."

"..."

"... So does this mean I move up in the tennis club?"

Ryuuzaki, Ryoma decided, was damn lucky that he could never say no to her.

XXXXXXX

Well damn, Horio seemed to say, if he didn't check the weather for flying pigs because it wasn't every day Echizen Ryoma, Prince of Tennis, would actually be playing side by side with a certain red jester.

"Koshimae! That was my ball!"

"_Che._"

Kintarou stomped his feet in a child like manner before point accusingly to the Prince, "Haven't you played doubles before?! We're suppose to use teamwork!"

The Sun beat down on the two tennis players, who were currently practicing against another doubles pair from their regulars team. Although the other two were no where as experienced at Ryoma and Kintarou, it didn't change the fact that the Prince and Jester were completely amateur at best when it came to doubles.

Count to ten, Ryoma reminded himself.

_Count to ten. Count to ten. Count to ten._

"_**Koshimae!!!**_"

"Shut up," Ryoma muttered, then louder, "I'm serving."

Horio leaned against the fence, taking a drink from the cooler and popping the cap off.

_Play ball._

The first time was Ryoma serving perfectly cross court, however when the ball was returned Ryoma moved to receive it but Kintarou, of course got in the way, making the former trip horribly on the pavement.

Horio, not surprised, took a sip of his drink.

_Strike one._

They argued for about seven minutes- Kintarou pouting and Ryoma staying as cold and collective as always. Kintarou was yelling how the front was _his_ area and that "Koshimae" should just cover his back like a good teammate. Meanwhile, Ryoma's stance let out that he was still in control, yet his voice was snappy and his eyes were glaring holes into the red head.

The argument ended with Ryoma whacking Kintarou with his racket and telling the red head to "serve the damn ball."

The second time was Kintarou serving. He was as skilled as Ryoma, this was for sure with the ace Kintarou served across the court. Obviously, Kintarou was pleased and eagerly asked if Ryoma was awed by his "super cool moves". When the latter didn't even flinch to respond, Kintarou pouted and got ready to serve again, moving to the left hand side.

Whether it was accident or not, the third time was Kintarou hitting another swift serve.

Either the ground slipped under or maybe it was the odd projection of the ball, yet Horio couldn't help but spat out his water when the ball flew and knocked Ryoma square on the back.

Silence.

Then,

"_Kisama!*_"

Kintarou dropped his racket with a clatter and held up both hands in a defensive pose.

"H-Hold on Koshimae! It was an accident- promise!"

Horio sighed as he watched the Fiasco unfold in front of him. Having enough he tossed the drink to the side.

XXXXXXX

"My first kiss?"

Sakuno looked at Tomoka and nervously laughed.

"Why do you want to know?"

Tomoka shrugged, "Just wondering. You said that you flushed when Kintarou kun tried to kiss you so I thought that was kind of weird."

Looking off to the side, Sakuno sighed and set down the homework her and Tomoka were doing. Sakuno always waited for Ryoma to be done with practice so that they could walk home together. Today, Tomoka decided to join Sakuno as she needed help with homework anyways.

The second reason, apparently, was to bring up Sakuno's love life

(Or lack there of).

"..."

"...Sakuno?" Tomoka eyed her friend curiously.

Sakuno returned with a quivering smile, "Well, you know how Ryoma kun and I aren't really your normal couple."

Tomoka let her jaw drop to the floor, "Good GOD, Sakuno. You've bee dating since middle school!"

"Well-"

"That's sick, dude!" Tomoka exclaimed. She fully turned towards Sakuno and gave her an eyeful, "No, seriously. Explain, I simply can't _**wait**_ for the excuse on this one."

Sakuno's cheeks reddened and she looked down- partly out of embarrassment and other because she was honestly horrified of what her friend was saying.

"It-it was never the right time, you know?" Sakuno said softly, "Ryoma kun always did feel self conscious when it came to showing public affection and I think it got worst when he found Fuji senpai and the others spying on us."

Tomoka scoffed, "You're kidding."

Smiling, Sakuno shook her head, "Nope, six dates and all recorded in Inui senpai's notebook."

"Those guys seriously must have no lives," Tomoka groaned. She thought of Kaidoh spying on Sakuno and Ryoma's date and silently reminded herself to smack the snake like man next time they meet.

" And Ryoma kun and I see each other almost every day," Sakuno continued, "So I guess we're so used to each other that even eating dinner together is nothing special."

Tomoka sighed, "You two seem like an old married couple- boring! So you never had your first kiss?"

Sakuno shook her head again, "Not that I can remember... But..."

"But?"

"But..."

_There was a slight touch, his hands on her cheek. She dreamed it was him because the hands were slightly smooth with callous, probably from tennis._

_She felt the proximity increase and his presence was only the whisper on her skin that seemed to make her tipsy with fluttering, increasing nervousness._

_And then when he finally kissed her-_

"It was last summer, I think," Sakuno vaguely said, "Last summer when..."

_Smooth, calloused hands cradling her cheeks._

XXXXXXX

"Oh ho, so the Prince is in trouble, is he?"

Ryoma was in mid pause of murdering Kintarou. He looked up, his was still unamused as he said, "What do you want, Horio?"

"Horio! Save me!" Kintarou yelled.

Horio sighed and tapped his temply. He said, "Tisk, tisk, Ryoma, you should know that I, Horio of tennis experience with two-plus years has some valuable information that may be- hey! Hey! Where are you going?!"

Ryoma and Kintarou turned around from resuming their game.

"Practicing," Ryoma bluntly replied.

"You don't care what information I have for you?!" Horio yelled incredulously.

"Not really," Ryoma shrugged.

"Hey, who _**is**_ this guy, Koshimae? He makes funny faces," Kintarou grinned.

Horio's jaw dropped to the ground before he hotly replied, "I'm the one who told you Sakuno went missing hat one time?! We see each other every day since the three months you transferred!"

"Eh... I'm bad with faces. My captain told me the same thing at my old school," Kintarou sheepishly replied.

Actually smirking, Ryoma pocketed his hand while bouncing the tennis ball easily towards with air with the side of his racket, "Okay, I'll bite."

"You're just asking me out of pity, aren't you?" Horio asked, but he already knew the answer.

Ryoma was easily leaning with a smirk on his face and Kintarou just folded his hands behind his head. The two were easily the same height, both were a half a head taller than Horio. It was a case itself to wonder if these two knew exactly how intimidating the could appear to look. Both were very well athletically built with stringy, slim muscles. They didn't have the broad shoulders and slim hips that Fuji and Tezuka had, nor the powerful, solid structure that some of the other Seigaku regulars possessed. However both Ryoma and Kintarou had that special pulse around them, that beat with energy and drew people to them. Whether it was with Ryoma's confident stride or Kintarou's anxious energy.

Between Ryoma's arrogance and Kintarou's annoying high energy, Horio briefly wondered which one was worst in taking the information he was about to deliver.

"I want something for exchange with my information, you know," Horio tapped his noise, "Valuable stuff, I have."

Ryoma still looked bored and Kintarou just looked as curious as ever.

"And what would you want," Ryoma asked. Though it was more of a statement than a question.

It didn't take long for Horio to answer, clearly the idea had been on his mind for a while.

He blurted, "A nickname."

Silence and then Ryoma replied slowly, "A... nickname."

Nodding with confidence, Horio crossed his arms and huffed, "That's right! I want a nickname!"

"Well that's easy," Kintarou grinned, "We can call you one-brow!"

Defensively covering his uni-brow, Horio flushed indignantly yelling, "Not that _**that**_! I want an actually _**title**_!!!"

"Uh huh," Ryoma slowly nodded. He was still bouncing the tennis ball off his racket, "Do you want the title, "Court Clown", then?"

Horio let out a yell, "This isn't funny, Ryoma! I want something cool- you know how you're Prince and even Kintarou here got labeled by his peers and he hasn't had a full semester here, yet!"

"I have a nickname?!" Kintarou grinned, "How awesome! Am I Sakuno chan's White Knight?!"

"No..." Horio muttered, "Actually that's how this all started..."

Ryoma seemed a bit interested now, "Oh? Tell more."

"Not until you promise me a nickname!" Horio strongly replied.

"_Aah,_" Ryoma easily said, "I'll see what I can do."

"Koshimae, can you really do that?" Kintarou whispered.

Ryoma returned with a hard glare, but fortunately Horio didn't notice it.

"Okay," Horio said finally and he grinned, "Well I forgot how they got on the topic, but Sakuno and Tomoka were basically talking about how Kintarou was labeled something like... "Jester"."

Scoffing, Ryoma stopped bouncing his ball and Kintarou meanwhile looked bemused.

"So Sakuno chan was talking about me, eh?" Kintarou wiggled his eyebrows at Ryoma.

"About you being a Jester," Ryoma said.

"_**Anyways**_," Horio quickly said before things got out of hand, "So something about how you and Kintarou don't get along also came up so-"

"Aw, see? Now even Tomoka thinks we don't get along!" Kintarou yelled.

"Let me continue!" Horio yelled as Ryoma was about to conjure another sarcastic comment.

"Sorry," Kintarou sheepishly replied.

"..."

"..."

"... Jester," Ryoma said before smirking to himself.

Horio sighed.

XXXXXXX

_I cupped your face, not sure if you were really tangible. _

A year ago.

A year ago he was early for summer camp, of course. Count on him to be on time for any thing to do with tennis.

With time to spare, he decided to take a detour and quickly he dashed off the streets and onto the grassy knolls of the park.

It was there, on one of the patches of sunlit grass that he saw her.

The image of the light making her skin glow like soft magic made him stop. She looked like a serene picture taken from a cathedral.

As cheesy as that seemed, but then he knew he would probably never say those words out loud.

Her hair wasn't in braids, then, was it? Instead it was undone and cradled her head with its warm chestnut color.

_Maybe that's why I didn't recognize her. _

He panicked then. He thought that maybe she had heat stroke and wasn't going to wake up. So he quickly darted over to her angelic self.

Upon closer inspection, however, he found her face looking just as angelic as ever. If she were to have heat stroke she certainly would look more distressed, wouldn't she?

He was worried then, that maybe _**he**_ was the one who was influenced by the heat and was imagining her.

So, he decided to touch her- not in that way of course. He was far too single minded to be thinking such thoughts, anyways.

The first thing he touched was her hair, at feeling the strands between his fingers, he relaxed.

She was real.

So, he decided to move her under the shade, silly girl, must she trouble him in times like these?

_Even back then she was really careless._

He stopped at her breathing and before he could think, he cradled her cheeks, making sure her face wasn't hot from heat stroke.

_Calloused hands._

_Cupping me in worry._

She sighed into him. Her light was warm and inviting.

How cute, was his first thought. She looked so adorable and pretty and angelic and serene that he could just kiss her.

Without knowing (or caring), he did that, pecking her on the lips cheekily before she sighed.

That's when it hit him.

You don't kiss angels.

You don't kiss strangers.

Ashamed and embarrassed of himself, Tooyama Kintarou had darted off away from the patch and ran far away from the enchanting girl. All the meanwhile, trying to rub off all traces of sunlight from his lips.

-

-

-

Kintarou jumped from the bed.

Kintarou pressed his lips together in confusion before it dawned on him.

Kintarou _remembered. _

-

-

-

**She's not your Princess,**

**And you're not her Prince. **

**EPISODE FOUR.1 - END.**

_Saturday, February 28, 2009 (2:52 AM)_

Wow, so what else can I do but to say thank you?

I am honestly very surprised and flattered I still get people telling me that they follow this story. I don't consider myself a "good" writer, so I feel very honored when people acknowledge this story.

With that said, thank you so much and I apologize for the long wait.

I read every review, and I will reply to any one who has questions. :)

*Since they are in Japan and assuming they are speaking in their native tongue, after all.

*A cuss word, for some reason I felt it better it type it in Japanese.


	5. EPISODE 4 PART TWO

**THE DEVIL PLAYS TENNIS**

**Summary: In which Kintarou is quiet, Sakuno is confused, and Ryoma realizes that he'll never get a break.**

_My body tells me no,_

_But I won't quit,_

'_cause I want more! _

_-My Body (Young the Giant)_

**FOUR.2**

To say Kintarou was having a bad day was an understatement. Why shouldn't he? It wasn't everyday you realized you stole a kiss from your so-proclaimed-rival-slash-friend's girl.

"He'll kill me if he finds out. Well if he finds out. Well it's not like I can hold it in—_**OH WHY MUST I BE SUCH A VICTIM?" **_Kintarou continued to smack his head.

A few spectators watched the scene in worry. Maybe he was just warming up? They highly doubted it.

"Nya~ what's Kintarou kun's problem?" Eiji observed.

Oishi also looked a bit perplexed, "He's been troubled ever since this morning. I tried warming up with him but his mind seems to be elsewhere."

"Aah, I hope he gets his head in the game," Eiji crossed his arms, "The Golden Pair competition isn't something you can take lightly, you know."

Meanwhile, Ryoma was also having difficulty getting through to his doubles partner. Bad enough they had to play together, bad enough Sakuno was mad at him, and bad enough this damn competition was on the day his favorite show was airing_. _

No, Ryoma was not a happy prince this fine morning.

"Oi," Ryoma used his racket to knock Kintarou's head, "Get your head in the game."

Ryoma expected Kintarou to grin, scream, or even retaliate back with his own tennis racket. However, the red headed turned to the prince with the most pathetic, guilt stricken face ever.

"K-Koshimae…" Kintarou cried.

Eye twitching, Ryoma asked, "What's your problem."

"A-Are you worried about me?" Kintarou bawled, "_**KOSHIMAE, I DON'T DESERVE YOU!"**_

With that, Kintarou made the most animalistic cry and darted out of the courts, leaving Ryoma looking insulted and confused.

"… What the hell?"

XXXXXXX

… _**HE WAS SUCH A GOOD FRIEND!**_

This was all that ran through Kintarou's mind as he ran through the park in top speed. In his mind, he pictured Ryoma's face—worried for his best friend, not knowing that he was betrayed! Although, Ryoma's face was actually that of annoyance, Kintarou's mind decided to portray the opposite.

Kintarou sniffed and slowed his speed, "I'm such a despicable beast… I do not deserve to live."

"Oh, please don't do that, I was hoping to have a match with you one of these days."

Looking up, Kintarou saw Fuji perched nicely on the bench. He was carrying a book, hinting that the genius was reading.

"A match with you?" Kintarou exclaimed and then buried his head in guilt, "That would be so cool! But I'm such a jerk, I can't even bring myself to be excited about that!"

"Oh?" Fuji set down his book, "What's wrong?"

"I can trust you right?" Kintarou scrambled to the seat next to Fuji's, "I mean, I can whole heartedly trust you with my problems right?"

"Like that?"

"Like…" Kintarou played with his shoelaces, "Like problems with… Sakuno… and Koshimae…"

A slow smiled spread on Fuji's face. Perhaps if Kintarou weren't so trusting he would run, far, far away from the Seigaku Sadist. However, Kintarou didn't know better. So imagine his relief when Fuji said,

"You can trust me with anything, especially if it concerns Echizen kun and Sakuno chan."

XXXXXXX

Bored out of his mind, Ryoma sat on the bleaches. He watched with little interest what happened around him. The most interesting so far were the sprinklers going haywire every few minutes. It seemed the slightest jerk set them off. It was amusing to say the least, watching people unexpectedly get drenched when knowing a sprinkler over.

"Ryoma kun!" Sakuno greeted as she came running down the steps. She smiled at her boyfriend and held out two bento boxes, "I brought lunch for you and Kintarou kun!"

Taking the box, Ryoma replied, "You should eat the other one. Kintarou just ran off."

"Eh? Why?"

"Beats me," Ryoma shrugged and sat down to eat. Sakuno looked at him in worry.

"When are you two scheduled to play?"

"We're the next team."

"_**Eh?" **_

Perplexed, Sakuno dropped to the seat next to Ryoma. He looked effortlessly careless, like the fact his partner was missing was the most normal thing in the world.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Sakuno asked.

Remembering Kintarou's odd behavior, Ryoma answered, "Who knows. He was acting funny all day."

"Like how?"

"Like… funny!" Ryoma snapped, "Why do you care, anyways."

Sakuno looked shocked, "O-Of course I care if someone if in trouble…"

Ryoma scoffed and continued eating. Silence spread between them.

Finally, Sakuno said, "I'll go look for him."

"Don't. It's just a cry for attention."

"I'm worried…"

"Just stay here," Ryoma said and then paused, "We haven't… had lunch together in a while."

The statement was shocking to say the least. Sakuno blushed and looked down at her boyfriend, who was sharing her embarrassment. He played with his food nervously, refusing to meet Sakuno in the eye.

"Ah… But…" Sakuno bit her lip, torn between running after someone's well being and sharing a lunch with her boyfriend.

Ryoma sighed, "Fine go look for him—"

"No, I'll stay—"

"_**ATTENTION! WILL THE RYOKIN COUPLE PLEASE SOME TO THE TENNIS COURTS!"**_

"What kind of name is RyoKin?" Ryoma snapped, consequently cracking his chopsticks in half.

Sakuno giggled in the back of her hand, making Ryoma look at her. Slightly blushing, Ryoma played with his cap.

"Aah, but what am I going to do without a partner…" Ryoma said, "How troublesome."

"Hmm…" Sakuno mumbled. She remembered her promise with Tomoka. She was determined to change Kintarou's degrading nickname if it was the last thing she did.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile in another part of the city, Fudomine's Kamio was riding his bike. He was excited, having just won two tickets to a festival that day. On his way to the Tachibana house, he was hoping to sneak away the little sister of a certain Fudomine Captain.

Alas, his efforts were in vain when a wild banshee decided to jump in the way of his bike, causing both parties to collide with each other.

"W-What what that?"Kamio immediately got up. He saw a body sprawled across from him and ran towards it.

It was a young boy with wild red hair, a leopard print tank, and a tennis racket was strapped to his back. Kamio shook the boy.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

The body twitched and then jumped up in a fury.

"WHICH WAY TO THE GOLDEN PAIR COMPETITION?"

Distinctively remembering the famous competition and its whereabouts, Kamio pointed to the direction west of them.

"It should be on the other side of town, but it already started—"

"NO! I GOTTA GET THERE!" Kintarou screamed. He got up to run.

"Are you seriously running? It's blocks away from here you won't make it in time—"

"I CAN DO IT!" Kintarou screamed. He made to run, but quickly fell to his knees.

Kamio noticed the swelling on Kintarou's ankle and mentally grimaced.

"Hey… you knee doesn't look so good…"

"I CAN STILL RUN!"

Seeing that Kintarou wasn't about to give up anytime soon, Kamio sighed. The guilt welled up inside him, so much so that he knew Operation: Take-Tachibana-Out-On-A-Date would have to wait another day.

"Get on," Kamio said and he adjusted his bike, "I can get you there in time."

"No way!" Kintarou yelled, "Are you that fast?"

"_Tch_," Kamio grinned. "Don't doubt my rhythm~"

XXXXXXX

"What an interesting turn of events," Fuji wondered outloud.

"Excuse me?"

Yuuta looked at his brother in confusion. He had met up with Fuji that day so they could have lunch with their sister. The other sibling smiled at his younger brother.

"Do you know that red head I was talking to earlier?" Fuji asked.

Remembering the leopard clad boy, Yuuta nodded. Their conversation just ended when he had arrived.

"He… stole something from a friend of ours," Fuji said, "Something very important."

"Uh huh," Yuuta replied, half listening.

"Now, what do you think you're supposed to do in that situation?"

Looking across the street for their sister, Yuuta absent-mindedly replied, "I dunno, return it?"

Fuji smiled, "Exactly, I told him to give it back."

XXXXXXX

"Wait! So you're from Fudomine?" Kintarou yelled over the wind zooming by him.

"Yep!" Kamio said, "And you're the famous kid from Shitenhouji! I heard about you!"

"Of course!" Kintarou said confidently, "Hey, hey after this, wanna play a match with me?"

"We'll see!"

The two zoomed through the town, making their way to the competition in record time. During which, both had gotten very well acquainted with each other. Though, over the sound of rushing in the streets, they had to yell their responses to each other.

"I didn't know Echizen was entering a doubles competition," Kamio said, "Much less with you, no offense!"

"He's my best friend!" Kintarou grinned.

"Ah, he has a girlfriend, doesn't he? That Ryuuzaki girl, An hangs around her sometimes!"

Kintarou shook the guilt at hearing Sakuno's name and paused, "Whose An?"

Kamio blushed, "This… girl."

"Your girlfriend?"

"No!"

"Oh."

"…"

"Your… boyfriend?"

"AN IS A GIRL!"

"Okay, okay," Kintarou grinned, "Sheesh."

"Uh oh," Kamio said he looked up ahead. Construction had begun on the road they were biking on, "Look like we'll have to take a detour."

"Not enough time!" Kintarou snapped, "The fastest way through a maze is straight through!"

"What—"

"Go straight through there!"

"That's a forest!"

"_**I SAID GOOOOOOOO!"**_

XXXXXXX

"I'm sorry but if he doesn't come in five minutes we're going to have to abandon the RyoKin ship…"

Ryoma's eyebrow twitched, wondering exactly why the announcer had chosen her words like that. Besides him, Sakuno face was wrinkled with worry.

"Oh, why doesn't he carry a phone…" Sakuno sighed, "I hope Kintarou kun is okay."

"He's fine," Ryoma assured her, then he turned to the announcer, "He'll be here."

"Well, I sure hope so! This fandom is sinking, you know."

"…"

"He'll be here," Sakuno said. She took Ryoma's hand in her own and squeezed.

Ryoma sighed and held Sakuno's hand, "This guy is so troublesome."

"Hey," A guy walked up to them, "If you're not playing right now do you mind stepping off the court? We kind of want to warm up."

"S-Sure," Sakuno said. She was about to guide Ryoma off the court when suddenly,

"_**OF COURSE WE ARE PLAYING, WE DIDN'T COME HERE TO DAWDLE, YOU KNOW!"**_

Zoom in on Kintarou, posed with a stance of challenge. Behind him Kamio was about to collapse from biking too hard. Both had sticks and leaves stuck to their hair with various scratched on their skin.

"Crazy… banshee," Kamio gasped before collapsing on the floor.

"Who's 'dawdling' you idiot!" Ryoma snapped, "Get down here!"

"You're right!" Kintarou said as he marched down the steps and onto the court, "You and I have unfinished business, Koshimae!"

Kintarou marched right in front of Ryoma until they were inches from each other. Ryoma looked at the other boy in annoyance.

"And what," Ryoma said, "Business do we have other than this competition."

"A long time ago," Kintarou said, "I stole something from you."

"Oh?"

"Yes…" Kintarou pointed at Sakuno, who was behind Ryoma, "And that was Sakuno chan's first kiss!"

Several things happened—Eiji and Oishi were stunned into silence, doubles teams all around dropped their rackets in shock, and Sakuno collapsed on the seat behind her. Worst of all, was Ryoma who couldn't imagine being anymore angry with Kintarou at that moment.

"_**WHAT?"**_ Ryoma snapped, he immediately looked at Sakuno, "_**WHAT?"**_

"I-I don't remember!" Sakuno held her hands up defensively, "I mean, I had a dream I was kissed but I didn't think it was real!"

"That's because I did it when you were asleep!" Kintarou said.

Ryoma immediately punched Kintarou, earning a gasp from the people around him. He vaguely made out Sakuno saying something before grabbing Kintarou by the collar and crouching over him, "I'm going to kill you."

Kintarou could get away with eating Sakuno's lunch, hold her hand at random times, and even hugging her—but this, Ryoma knew, this was something he wouldn't let fly by.

Knowing he was going to get more than a slap on the wrist, Kintarou grasped Ryoma's wrists.

"I know! I know! I didn't even know her and I didn't even know I was doing it until it happened!" Kintarou exclaimed, "But I plan on making it right!"

"How," Ryoma hissed.

Fuji's face flashed through Kintarou's head, along with the advice given to him.

"I'm giving it back!"

That declared, Kintarou took advantage of their proximity, grabbing Ryoma's face, and bringing him down in a desperate kiss.

Silence.

And then,

"_**HELL YEAH, RYOKIN PAIR!" **_

Ryoma gasped, pushing the red head away from him and gagged. Kintarou stood up, not even letting it faze him that he kissed a boy. Instead, he marched up to Sakuno, stepping over Ryoma in the process.

"I'm giving it back to you, too!" Kintarou said and he grabbed Sakuno's stunned shoulders.

"A-Ah, wait Kintarou kun," Sakuno blushed. She immediately covered Kintarou's invasive mouth with her hands, "Perhaps there is some better way to settle this! It was an accident after all, yes?"

"Accident or no, I still did it!" Kintarou said, "And the guilt won't stop eating at me until I do something about it!"

A firm hand then clamped on Kintarou's shoulder.

"I'm… going to kill you." Ryoma declared.

"I already settled things with you!"

"_**THAT'S NOT SETTLING!"**_

Oishi grabbed Ryoma just in time, holding him back from KIntarou.

"Now, now," He said, "Let's not do this in public, yeah?"

"What's he so mad about?" Kintarou looked at Eiji.

"Nya, kid… you sure did it this time," Eiji shook his head.

Sakuno on the side was blushing, dying from embarrassment.

"I'll kill him!" Ryoma snapped.

"Easy, it was an accident, right?" Oishi said.

"_**ACCIDENT MY ASS!"**_

"But I made it right!" Kintarou proclaimed, "I gave what I stole back to you, just like he said!"

"Like _**WHO**_ said?"

A voice called from the sideline. "… And I guess that's my cue."

Everyone averted their attention to Fuji and Yuuta, who had just decided to intervene after watching the spectacle unfold before them.

"Of course it's you," Oishi sighed.

"That's pretty cruel, even for you, Fujiko chan," Eiji shook his head.

"I didn't mean any harm," Fuji smiled, then earned a jab from Yuuta, "Well, nothing too damaging, anyways."

"I did what you told me too!" Kintarou protested.

"Well, not exactly," Fuji said as he walked towards Kintarou, "You didn't really give the right kiss back."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"After all," Fuji smiled, "It's Sakuno chan's kiss… if it comes from Sakuno chan, am I right?"

The crowd was stunned into silence.

"… Nice, nice.." Eiji acknowledged and gave Fuji a thumbs up.

"A-Ah, but that means…." Sakuno blushed.

"Hmm, and I guess since Kintarou kun stole both of their first kisses, that would put Echizen kun and Sakuno chan on the same level, right?" Fuji smiled.

A pause swept the crowd.

It kind of… made sense.

"No way!" Ryoma snapped, "No way!"

"Aww, c'mom, Koshimae, it makes sense." Kintarou said.

"_**YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE TALKING!"**_

"Wait so," Eiji tried gathering his thoughts, "If Sakuno chan just kisses Ochibi then everything is fine, then?"

A chorus of agreements traveled about the courts.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Ryoma deadpanned as Sakuno turned redder by the minute.

"That makes sense!" Kintarou said and he turned to Ryoma, "Kiss her Koshimae!"

"It's not that easy, fool!" Ryoma snapped.

"Aww, kissing is no biggie you know."

"Of course he would know that," Eiji whispered to Sakuno, who hit her senpai's arm in response.

"_Just do it!"_

"_Kiss her!"_

"_Yeah, kiss her!" _

Ryoma was growing angrier by the minute. Of course things had to turn out this way, let us all forget that Kintarou stole a kiss from a girl sleeping the park.

"Let me go, senpai," Ryoma told Oishi.

"A-Alright," Oishi said and slowly let go of Ryoma.

Stretching his arms from being held so long, Ryoma shook himself. Then, he turned to Sakuno, who regarded him with frozen eyes.

"W-Wait Ryoma kun you can't really be thinking…" Sakuno gasped.

"No way around it," Ryoma said and he strolled towards her.

Everyone gasped at Ryoma's actions. Most of all, Kintarou who looked at the two in amazement, was shocked. Fuji only smiled and Eiji grasped Oishi's shoulders in anticipation. Even Kamio shook himself from fatigue to watch the event unfold.

"Ryoma kun…" Sakuno said as Ryoma stopped in front of her.

He was so _tall,_ towering over her in an intimidating manner. Finally, he took off his cap, and leaned down. Sakuno could feel his breath against her cheek, and tremble as he whispered,

"When I count to three, run."

Sakuno blinked.

"Eh?"

"One…"

Ryoma leaned towards Sakuno, reaching behind her to grab a racket.

"Two…"

A ball in one hand Ryoma suddenly turned around, serving the ball with accurate precision.

"Three!"

The ball smacked a sprinkler, causing the rest to explode as they did earlier that day. Everyone gasped as water smacked at him or her.

Within the confusion, Ryoma grasped Sakuno's hand and they ran away from the tennis courts.

"K-Koshimae, where are yah going?" Kintarou yelled.

Ryoma turned and smirk,

"Mada mada dane."

XXXXXXX

They had escaped to the park. Ryoma seemed fine, but Sakuno was out of breath. Both weren't as soaking wet compared to the people they left behind.

"Sit here," Ryoma ordered. Sakuno sat on table, making her at Ryoma's eye level.

"Your hair face got wet," Sakuno giggled.

"Mmph," Ryoma mumbled.

"Here," Sakuno said and she her sleeve to wipe Ryoma's face.

Ryoma let her cradle his face with a delicate hand, as the only softly wiped at his face—cheeks, nose, chin. He closed his eyes and allowed her to wipe his face. Her sleeve, like the rest of her clothes, smelled delicately of flowers.

"It doesn't work if your sleeve is wet, too," Ryoma said finally.

Sakuno stopped and giggled. The sound was pleasant to Ryoma's ears. He opened his eyes, took in her smiling face, and leaned forward to perfectly capture her lips in his own.

It was soft, and the moment was sweet. Sakuno at first stunned, then smiled lightly and held Ryoma's face in her hands as he leaned on the table.

"I suppose we should do something about Kintarou kun." Sakuno giggled when they parted.

"Don't remind me," Ryoma groaned and leaned on Sakuno's shoulder, "I can't believe he was my first kiss."

"Mine too."

"Ugh."

"We've all kissed each other," Sakuno gasped in realization. She leaned back to look at Ryoma's face in mock horror, "Ryoma kun, are we an OT3?"

Ryoma lightly smacked Sakuno with his hat, "If you start talking like that, I'll punish you."

Sakuno smiled and stroked Ryoma's face, "Right, right."

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile Inui was scribbling down data in his notebook.

How lucky he happened to be resting in the park, where in which, he had the perfect view of Ryoma and Sakuno.

… Someone should arrest him for voyeurism.

XXXXXXX

The next day, Ryoma and Sakuno met Kintarou by the school gate. The red head looked bashful and embarrassed. He kept bowing his head in apology.

"I didn't walk with you to school today because I thought you were still angry," Kintarou continued bowing in apology, _**"PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"**_

Ryoma looked dry eyed at the boy in front of him. Over the semester he couldn't imagine anyone who brought him more misery and pain than the red head. Still, He felt Sakuno's hand in his and squeezed.

He supposed Kintarou did some good, as well.

"Idiot," Ryoma said and walked by Kintarou, "I'm supposed to have your bento today, so you better have brought it."

Kintarou snapped up in shock, glancing at the pair.

"Let's go, Kintarou kun!" Sakuno smiled, "We still have time before the bell so let's stop by the tennis courts!"

Grinning wildly, Kintarou caught up with the pair. He wrapped his arms around both of their shoulders and stuck his head between the two.

"What a good day!" He yelled, "Just Koshimae, my princess, and me…"

Sakuno laughed.

XXXXXX

Although they hadn't won the tournament and Sakuno was under the promise to make Tomoka lunch for a month, Kintarou had still gotten a new nickname.

"_Ah, look, see those two playing tennis?"_

"_Yeah! They're pretty good. I wonder who they are."_

"_The one wearing the cap is the Prince. He's super good at tennis, I heard."_

"_Whose the red head?"_

"_Ah… I'm not sure."_

"The knight," Horio said, "For some stupid reason, people are going around calling Kintarou the knight."

"Huh," Tomoka grinned, "I wonder what he saved."

Horio smiled, "I wonder."

From the window, Horio watched Ryoma take the break from his game. He walked over to the bench, where Sakuno, hs girlfriend of two years sat. The exchanged some words before Ryoma quickly bent down, pecking the girl on the lips. Sakuno paused, and then grinned openly at her prince.

**EPISODE FOUR.2 END**

**Sunday, October 2, 11**

**IT IS UPDAAATEDDDD. **

**I finally got myself off my butt and updated this fic. Thank you so much to the people who reviewed, taking the chance to encourage me. I hope this update was something you guys were looking for.**

**No, seriously, I am so blessed to have people who still stop by to review this fic it makes me so happy aaahh.**

**Anyways, so is this fic over? It could be. I would like to continue with the storyline, but in case I don't update for another long time I wanted to at least leave it at a nice, conclusive point. **

**Again, thank you for reading. **

**With love,**

**Icebitten**


	6. EPISODE FIVE

**The Devil Plays Tennis**

**In which Kintarou tells a story, much to Ryoma and Sakuno's dismay. **

_The song is not the same,_

_And we're all played out, _

_All played out. _

_Doncamatic (Gorillaz ft. Daley)_

_._

_._

_._

**FIVE.**

"Another chapter? Isn't the story done already?"

"Ryoma kun!"

"What?"

"Don't be so rude…"

"Tch. stupid Ryuuzaki."

"HEY! DON'T TALK TO MY PRINCESS THAT WAY!"

"Shut up!"

"Sigh."

Kintarou crossed his arms and reclined in his chair. A self-glorified grin shone from his boyish face. Across the dining table sat Ryoma and Sakuno, the former looked un-amused, taking a sip from his can of Ponta every now and then. He shot a glare at the red head in front of him.

"So what are we here for?" Ryoma asked. Kintarou had called both him and his girlfriend from their, _ahem_, time together, for some important speech that just _had_ to be announced.

"Well, you know the story is done and over with and all…" Kintarou explained. He held his nose high, making Ryoma's eye twitch.

"Yes, and thank you for 200 reviews!" Sakuno said, as she turned to a phantom camera in the distance.

"Stop that," Ryoma chastised.

"Well, it would be a shame to end the story with how it is," Kintarou shook his head and sighed, "The author even had my whole backstory planned out! You should've heard what was supposed to be the climatic chapter! It includes me, Shiraishi senpai, you, and all of us facing off in an—"

"Wait, wait! Shouldn't we keep it a secret in case the author decides to continue?" Sakuno interjected.

Kintarou titled his head in confusion, "Continue? That's doubtful, she's a lazy piece of—"

"So what are we here for then?" Ryoma asked. He was clearly irritated by Kintarou's behavior.

"Well in honor for giving the story so much love and support, despite all the grammar mistakes, out of character scenes, misspellings…" Kintarou continued to count the flaws on his fingers before continuing on, "She decided to write an extra chapter, and if the response is good, she might continue with what was originally planned for my story!"

"Are there people still interested in this fandom?" Ryoma sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not even in the new series," Sakuno muttered. Ryoma and Kintarou shared guilty looks before coughing and looking away.

"Can't say the same for me and Koshimae!," Kintarou laughed before getting hit by Ryoma, "W-Well anyways, let's continue on with the extra side story thing!"

Ryoma stared at Kintarou, "Which is…"

"The super amazing, delicious, and outstanding "what if" story!" Kintarou declared and pointed to the sky, "Written, directed, and narrated by me!"

"Oh boy."

"Ah…"

.

.

.

So, once upon a time in a world where everything was cool and nothing sucked…

("…Kintarou, God Dammit.")

Hey! This is my narration. Anyways, okay let's get started for real.

.

.

.

**ONE (edited by Kintarou) **

_Let's get fucked up and die..._

_I'm only speaking figuratively of course._

_-Motion City Soundtrack_

The Sun streamed through the clouds like golden rain on this particular day. Ryuzaki Sakuno remembers it well since it was her first day of her last__year in high school. The third year breathed in, filling her young lungs with fresh oxygen as she stepped out into the wild.

Unfortunately, her first steps didn't go smoothly as a banshee prince slammed into her side head on.

("Wait, what?")

Sakuno gasped and fell down, promptly bruising her romp. Having the wind literally knocked out of her, it took a few moments for her vision to focus on the boy sprawled on her body. Dazed vision honed in on sharp looking eyes, leaving Sakuno with only one thought,

'_His eyes are so gold…'_

A dry voice invaded her fan-girlish thoughts, "You can stop staring any moment now."

As Sakuno squeaked and began profusely apologizing, the golden-eyed boy shook his hair before putting his hoodie back on. He checked his tennis gear, shoes, and even brushed off his outfit before extending a hand to the fallen girl.

"Ano… gomen," Sakuno apologized.

"Whatever," The boy shrugged and threw his tennis bag over his shoulder. It was then Sakuno noticed the boy's school uniform.

"Oh! You're going to Seigaku?" Sakuno smiled, "That's where I attend."

"Oh?" A smirk played on the boy's lips as he sized Sakuno up, "You wouldn't happen to know where the tennis courts are, do you?"

"My boyfriend is the captain there!" Sakuno grinned, "I can take you to him if you want to try out."

The smirk seemed to spread even wider, giving the boy a cocky kind of charm to him, "Lead the way."

The two started to walk to school. It was here that Sakuno noticed that the boy was almost as tall as her boyfriend, and just as lean too. Curious, Sakuno decided to ask for the boy's name.

"So what's your name?" Sakuno asked, a faint blush played on her cheeks.

Gold eyes playfully regarded her and an all-knowing grin played on the boy's lips.

"My name is Echizen Ryoga."

("KINTAROUUU!")

.

.

.

Kintarou gave out a high pitched cry as Ryoma started to attack the boy with his tennis racket. Meanwhile, Sakuno was holding her heated cheeks, trying to calm her heartbeat.

"What is wrong with you?" Kintarou cried, "This is _my_ story!"

"What is wrong with _you_?" Ryoma growled as he grabbed Kintarou's collar and brought the red head face to face with him, "What's the point of bringing my brother into this?"

"Oh, come on," Kintarou whined and shook Ryoma's hands off him, "If I put you in my position then Sakuno chan is clearly going to fall for you and leave me!"

To this, Ryoma simply raised an eyebrow.

Kintarou groaned, "And what's_ bad_ for my story!"

"This isn't about you!"

"Wow, Koshimae, did you not read the chapter summary?" Kintarou screamed.

Seeing the situation worsen, Sakuno held a hand to calm Ryoma's shaking shoulders. The prince looked at her and then sighed. He reluctantly let go of Kintarou and sat back down.

Crossing his arms, Ryoma looked at Kintarou and grunted, "Well you can't have Ryoga in your story."

"Fine! You big baby," Kintarou said and stuck his tongue out, "Well no point in retelling the beginning… Let's just continue on with the story."

.

.

.

**TWO (Edited by Kintarou) **

_Gotta get'cha,_

_Get'cha head in the game._

_- High School Musical_

Ryoma dove into the lockeroom- a very strange sight for any new freshman to see. This was the boy _**horror**_ stories were about. Legends about fifty laps per practice and the dreaded _**penal-tea**_ that haunted the school's vending machines were very well known even to the junior high children. So when the cold badass of Seigaku slammed the door with eyes nervously darting side to side, the freshman just _**knew**_ something bad was going to happen.

"You have to hide me!" Ryoma grabbed the boy's collar and shook him, "They're coming! The end is near!"

("Oh, great…")

"What's coming?" The freshman squeaked, "Who are you running from?"

Suddenly, the ground shook, which made all the lockers shake open, shoes and clothes littered the locker room's floor. Ryoma and the freshman stared in horror at the door. A huge force was pounding on the door, thundering an echo in the boys' ears. Finally, the door broke down, revealing Kintarou and Sakuno.

Both the red head and mahogany haired girl looked worse for wear. Their clothes were tattered and dirt was smudged in both their cheeks and hair. Sakuno gave out a relieved gasp and ran into Ryoma's arms. Meanwhile, Kintarou did his best to close and lock the doors, hoping to keep the monsters outside.

"Ryoma kun, I'm so glad you are safe," Sakuno said and rubbed her face in her boyfriend's chest.

Ryoma have Sakuno a peck on her head before digging his nose in her sweet scent, "Glad to see you too, Ryuuzaki."

"Enough chatter!" Kintarou announced as he pushed a bench in front of the door, "We gotta get ready! This door isn't going to hold them off for long…"

"What's out there?" The freshman asked.

Kintarou shook his head and sighed. He sunk to the floor in despair. A distant, vacant look replaced Kintarou's usual, cheerful nature.

"I don't know, I just…" Kintarou cried in his arms, "They came out of nowhere! Just… Just clawing and eating up everyone they saw."

"They're not human," Sakuno said. She walked over and placed a hand on Kintarou's shoulders, "We only got away because they were too busy eating Horio's body."

"They say the ripest meat has played tennis for at least two years," Kintarou choked on a sob, "So I guess Horio was just right."

"I don't get it," The freshman said, "Who are you running from? What are they?"

Ryoma looked at the freshman in the eye and answered, "Tch, it's obvious… We are running away from flesh-eating zombies."

("OKAY, CUT, CUT!")

.

.

.

"What's wrong this time?" Kintarou looked annoyed.

Even Sakuno looked a bit down, she was eager to hear the next part of the story. Ryoma, on the other hand, just looked down right angry.

"What kind of story are you trying to turn this into?" Ryoma snapped, "And why are you the one saving Ryuuzaki and I'm cowering in fear with a freshman?"

"Hey man, be lucky you're still together in my story. If I had it my away you would've been killed along with Horio—"

"HORIO'S CAMEO WAS ALSO UNCECESSARY!" Ryoma snapped.

"I hardly call it a cameo, I mean, he was mentioned as a corpse for Pete's sake…" Kintarou grumbled.

Both boys looked irritated and completely unsatisfied with each other. Sakuno sipped her own can of Ponta, unsurely, and eyed the two. With a sigh, she got in between them and put on her most pitiful smile.

"Now, Ryoma kun why don't we give Kintarou another chance? They say third time's the charm," Sakuno smiled, "And Kintarou kun? Perhaps you could tell a story that's more appropriate to this storyline?"

Ryoma sighed and shoved off Sakuno's hand before sitting down with a pout. Sakuno gave Kintarou and sympathetic smile. Kintarou sighed.

"Fine, last story, but I swear next fanfiction I better be the lead role in a multi-chapter fic, _not_ a crummy one shot!"

.

.

.

**THREE (Edited by Kintarou) **

_Here,_

_In your arms._

_-Hellogoodbye_

"Come on," Kintarou whined. He tugged annoyingly on Ryoma's sleeves, "You're too cruel Koshimae..."

The Prince was only too tempted to shove the red head away. Fortunately for the oblivious Kintarou, there was a crowd of underclassmen watching their every move.

"You were three hours _**late,"**_ Ryoma bit out, "It doesn't matter to me if you make the team or not."

"But Koshimae…" Kintarou whined, "What do you think I was sent here to do? Be a ball boy?"

"Tch, what do you mean you were _sent _here?" Ryoma impatiently asked.

Kintarou gulped and for once, the red head didn't have anything to say.

"It's nothing," Kintarou whispered.

"Then, let's go already," Ryoma snapped, "And you're still not on the team."

With that Ryoma briskly walked ahead of Kintarou. The latter looked after Ryoma's retreating figure and sighed. He played with the strap of his tennis bag, a melancholic look danced on his face, before running after Ryoma.

("… Oh, there's an actual storyline in this one." )

A few hours later, Sakuno was looking at her boyfriend with look of sheer disapproval. Even Ryoma was beginning to feel uncomfortable under her gaze while Kintarou was still wiping away traces of tears.

"You can't make an exception for him?" Sakuno asked, "He's your best friend! Why can't he at least try out for the team?"

"He's _not_ my best friend!" Ryoma snapped, "And it would be unfair to the others if I let him try out this late in the season. No, there's nothing I can do."

"You're being unfair."

"Technically no," Ryoma said and he sighed, "This is none of your business, anyways."

Insulted, Sakuno gasped before looking down in irritation. Kintarou also sighed and wiped his tears. Finally, he got up and stretched before patting Sakuno on the head and walking to Ryoma.

"Fine, you big meanie," Kintarou stuck his tongue out, "You're just scared because I'm better than you."

Ryoma scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself."

"It's not flattering, it's the truth!" Kintarou retorted, "And I'm going to show you what's up when I beat you butt down!"

Ryoma only snorted in response, making Kintarou grin.

Sakuno sighed, "Well I have to get to class. Don't wait up for me after school, I'm going to help Marui Bunta san cook a cake."

"What, why?" Ryoma immediately asked.

"It's none of your business," Sakuno threw Ryoma's words back at him and haughtily walked out the door.

"She's been pretty moody lately," Ryoma grumbled. He was starting to miss the stuttering mouse he had met in middle school.

"I think it's sexy," Kintarou responded, making Ryoma snort out loud.

A peaceful silence enveloped the two as Ryoma silently observed Kintarou. Though he wouldn't admit it, since Momoshiro graduated it was the red head that was closet to Ryoma friend-wise. They got along pretty well, if they weren't busy competing in everything else. Kintarou brought out the best tennis in Ryoma and vice versa. In truth, Ryoma realized, he had actually _wanted_ Kintarou on the tennis team.

Perhaps he could work something out, Ryoma played with the idea before Kintarou announced he was going to ditch class.

"I gotta be somewhere," Kintarou grinned, "I'll see you later?"

"Sure," Ryoma replied. He waited until Kintarou began to leave before asking, "So what did you mean by someone sending you?"

Kintarou's hand paused over the doorknob. He cocked his head over at Ryoma, an easy smile played on his lips.

"Don't worry about it, Koshimae."

With that, Kintarou left the room, leaving Ryoma with troubling thoughts. The red head was as open as a book, usually. Counting the facts about Kintarou, Ryoma could say that the boy loved Sakuno, tennis, and reading manga. He was as lazy and slow as a turtle, except when it came to tennis. Ryoma paused, unable to name anything about Kintarou prior to his coming to Seigaku.

What _did _he know about Tooyama Kintarou, anyways?

.

.

.

"Dun, dun, dunnnn," Kintarou sang as he danced his fingers across the tabletop.

"Wait why are you even introducing your story," Ryoma asked with a raised eyebrow, "This fic isn't probably going to be updated for another year."

Kintatou gasped in disbelief, "WHY CAN'T YOU EVER BE SATISFIED BY WHAT I DO?"

"It's the damn truth!"

"It's pessimistic thinking!"

"Oh, that's a big word for you," Ryoma dryly congratulated, "Good for you."

"That's it!" Kintarou screamed and took out his racket, "Let's go, you and me! Duel to the death!"

"I've been waiting for you to say that," Ryoma sneered as he too, took out his own racket.

As tennis balls started magically flying across the screen, Sakuno simply sipped her drink and sighed. It seemed like everything going to end on a high note, too.

Suddenly, her phone rang. Picking it up, Sakuno realized she had gotten a text from her Fuji senpai. A smile lightened her face as she realized it was Fuji senpai asking Sakuno chan out on a date. Quickly and quietly, Sakuno closed her phone and packed her bags before heading out of the room and—

("WHAT CHA WRITING, FUJIKO CHAN?")

.

.

.

Fuji's hands paused over the keyboard. He quickly shut the laptop and turned to smile at Eiji, who looked like he just came from tennis practice.

"Just a hobby that I take up now and then," Fuji explained.

"Oh, well that's cool, nya. So you wanna go eat? I'm starving!" Eiji grinned.

"I'll be right there," Fuji said. Eiji cheered his response before bouncing off to find the other regulars.

After a moment, Fuji reopened the laptop, typing a few more words before leaning back with satisfaction.

"_To be continued…?"_

.

.

.

_**Wednesday, April 4, 2012.**_

**Yay! I'm back, but not really. This is just an extra chapter, nothing more. The story still ends at Episode 4. **

**I did have an entire backstory to Kintarou, but honestly, I just don't feel like writing it out. I feel like I'm done with this storyline and I'm ready to tackle something completely different for my KinSakuRyo ship. Hehehehe**

**How sad that this fandom doesn't seem to be as active as it used to be **

**Well, anyways I hope you all enjoyed this. **

**Until next time~ **


End file.
